Together
by muppetmadness
Summary: AU of book 7. Abandoned at Hogwarts by the Golden Trio, Ginny is frustrated and angry. Draco is stuck, torn between what he has always been taught by his father and what he feels is right. Together, they will make a difference to the outcome of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this ages ago, before the last book even came out, and have finally finished typing it up. It's beta-d to a point but if anyone wants to help me by beta-ing the last half, I'd appreciate the offer. Anyway...on with the show.**

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in Hogwarts' Great Hall. She surveyed the room to note who had returned and any changes to the staff or student body. It would be strange to be at Hogwarts without Harry, Ron, Hermione and most importantly, Dumbledore. His death had shocked the Wizarding World and the Ministry had considered closing the school now that the powerful Headmaster was dead. Dumbledore, in many people's opinions, was the only reason Dark Wizards had never attacked Hogwarts. Voldemort himself had feared Dumbledore since he was a student at Hogwarts by the name of Tom Riddle, who Ginny had been possessed by in her first year when she had learnt many things about him. The school had remained open due to the protests of those who said closing the school would be admitting defeat and an education was even more important in dark times such as these.

Ginny was the last, and only female, Weasley in her close (as close as six brothers and one sister could be) family. She was in her sixth year and would have ordinarily be sitting with her year older brother, Ron, and his friends but they had left Hogwarts before their seventh year so they could go on a dangerous and secret mission to save the world, again. Today she sat with her other friends: Neville, Luna and Mia. Neville was a clumsy seventh year with an aptitude for Herbology and a phobia of potions and all things Snape. Luna was a sixth year Ravenclaw whose father ran the Quibbler and who believed in the unbelievable. Mia, her best friend, resembled Ginny in being a kind, fun-loving Gryffindor sixth year.

Ginny herself was kind, funny and mischievous. She had loose curls of fiery red hair; lots of freckles showering across her nose and cheekbones; kind, brown eyes and a cupid bow mouth.

Those brown eyes noticed that there were few students that had returned. Most were in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw- the brave and studious houses. Her eyes finally rested on the almost empty Slytherin table. It was a well-known fact that most Slytherins were, or had parents who were, Death Eaters. Was it any surprise that so few Slytherins were present? Her gazed fixed on a particular Slytherin boy whose appearance would have been a shock had it not been for her pre-awareness of his situation. The boy had platinum blonde hair and steely grey-blue eyes. His body was lean and despite his customary sneer he was very handsome.

Draco Malfoy had played an integral part in the Death Eaters' attack last year. He had, on Voldemort's orders, let Death Eaters into the castle and had planned to kill Dumbledore. However, he hesitated and realised it was wrong to kill him. Ginny knew all this because her brothers were in the Order and had told her to prepare her for the shock of seeing him. He had turned himself in to the Order; a boy hunted by Voldemort and seeking protection. The Order had quickly decided that Hogwarts was still the safest place to be, surrounded by Order members and practised students.

McGonagall commenced the Sorting and, once all the first years were sorted, she rose for her first speech as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Despite the horrors that occurred at the end of last year, it is a new school year and we will work hard and, hopefully, help make the world a better place by becoming better people. We have some new teachers who I would like to introduce to you. Replacing me as Professor of Transfiguration is Professor Dashwood. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher requires some explanation (and to arrive). This year Mr Malfoy will be assisting teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons."

The doors creaked open and a woman in jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt and plain black robes entered. She had blonde hair and reminded Ginny of some slut she had seen in one of Hermione's Muggle magazines. As she walked past Ginny she tipped her a huge wink and, realisation dawning, Ginny winked back.

"As I was saying, while Mr Malfoy will be assisting her, Professor Tonks will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Head Boy is Mr Malfoy and the Head Girl, at the request of our absent preferred Head Girl, will be Miss Weasley."

Ginny stood as the students clapped, feeling embarrassed and turning red. Malfoy smirked in her direction and sat down.

"And now…may the feast begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat in the Great Hall, surrounded by empty seats. He would have so few housemates this year. When McGonagall had proposed that he return to Hogwarts he had been uncertain. He knew most of the school would know what had occurred at the end of last year. Would they hate him or think he was weak? His pride bristled at the thought. But he had agreed to come to Hogwarts because he knew he would be lonely, and finally driven mad, left at HQ with only Order members as occasional and grudging company.

There were other perks to returning to school. His own suite, a position of authority and protection being the main perks. As an only child, ignored by his parents and with only one true friend, he had learnt to find peace in silence and enjoyment in his own company.

He had been surprised to learn Potter, the Weasel and, most importantly, Granger were not returning for their seventh year. He had always thought Granger too studious to miss even a single lesson and he had met Mrs Weasley and knew she could be frightening at times and would never allow one of her children to miss part of school unless there was an important reason. Whatever the Golden Trio were doing, it was vital to the war. _Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-bloody-well-will-not-die; I hate him…he's so…good and pure. While I can definitely say I am not evil, I'm not, I repeat, __**not**__ good or pure._

*

Finally, Draco had found peace and quiet away from the great crowd of gibbering baboons he called his peers. The Heads' suite looked perfect. The common room was off-white with a gold and silver stripe around the waist coating. The silver and gold, of course, were taken from the house colours. Several large, comfortable armchairs and sofas stood near the fireplace and large bookshelves, filled with interesting looking books lined the walls. Each Head student had a wooden desk that was equipped with parchment, ink and quills. The common room was a pleasant mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, modern and antique and practical and elegant styles, suiting the two Head students perfectly.

Draco's bedroom was up the stairs to the left of the common room. In the centre of the room was a great mahogany four-poster bed with luscious forest green bedclothes and curtains and silver pillows, trimmings and ties. There was a large mahogany wardrobe and chest of drawers set and an ornate full-length gold mirror against the cream walls. Draco sank his toes into the plush, thick forest green carpet and turned towards the door in the right wall.

Opening the door Draco received a shock as he came face to face with the Weaselette.

"Oh," she said lamely. "I guess this leads to your room."

"I have to share a bathroom with _you_? I warn you, I'm not a morning person and I need a long time in the bathroom every morning before I'm ready for the day ahead."

"Good thing I only take a short time in the bathroom every morning, huh?" Ginny remarked.

"Now, I'm going back to my room. We should talk later about Hogsmeade trips and our other Head duties."

With this Draco Malfoy left the room feeling slightly off balanced but that the conversation had gone as well and briefly as expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Mia's notes are in bold and Ginny's are underlined.**

Sharing a bathroom and common room with Malfoy is no fun. I'm going to get in so much trouble for being late because he spends so long in the bathroom every morning. I had to have a cold shower! He still acts like he owns the school but I know he doesn't have anything anymore. How can he keep up those airs? I've heard people whispering about him, Slytherins calling him weak. Everyone is scared, angry and confused, they blame the people outside of their social circles for anything that goes wrong. I almost feel sorry for Malfoy. Almost…I'm still cold from that shower.

*

The new Transfiguration professor is boring as hell. Mia and I have been sitting here in a daze, mindlessly taking notes for the past 20 minutes as she lectures about a new type of spell. Can't we just get on with it and _learn_ the spell? Mia's writing something on a spare bit of parchment now.

**So how's sharing a suite with Malfoy?**

Cold! Well at least my shower was!

**Why? He get you hot?**

No! He used _all_ the hot water. How could you even think that thought?

**What? You know me. And you must admit he's one fine piece of meat.**

I don't have to admit anything!

**But you think he is. I can tell! You know, people say he's fantastic in bed and a great kisser. Apparently he has a six-pack from his training for Quidditch…and he's not lacking in other departments either, or so I've heard. Just imagine him in the shower.**

No! I have to share a common room and bathroom with the guy; I can't be picturing him every time I see him. Oh crap!

The "Oh crap!" was because the professor just came up to, took the parchment and read it out to the _entire_ class. I was so red by the end. This is worse than the Harry's Valentine Incident in my first year. This will get around the school somehow and everyone will know…including Malfoy. It's bad enough I keep picturing him in the shower! I will never be able to talk to him again!

*

The last lesson was the one I've been both looking forward to and dreading the most. I've been looking forward to it because Tonks will be there, but so will Malfoy and he's probably heard about The Note. The day went fast and before I knew it I was sitting right in front of the teacher's desk before Defence.

The rest of the class arrived and so did Malfoy and everyone looked at the door expectantly waiting for Tonks to arrive but I looked straight at Malfoy. Suddenly, a gasp came from the class as the real Malfoy walked in, his smirk in place, I glanced at Tonks and we both started laughing as she became a pink haired girl again. As the rest of the class stared at us I just managed to gasp out, "The looks…on…your…faces… priceless!" Before collapsing into hysterics again. When we had finally stopped laughing and everyone settled down Tonks perched on the edge of her desk.

"Right," she began, "I know you've had some very…different learning experiences in Defence and so I thought we could start with you telling me what you've covered each year so far, except your second year with Remy has told me about," we giggled at Tonks's nickname for Remus. "Then we can introduce ourselves and I can start teaching you properly next lesson."

She then began probing us for information about what we had learnt each year, making Malfoy write notes. When we had finished summarising each year she asked us to stand up and describe ourselves in turn. When it was my turn to describe myself I just smiled at her and she nodded for Mia to continue.

"My turn," she said after everyone was done. "My name is Tonks. Yes I do have a first name but you can never use it as I hate it and I won't bother telling you it. If you want to know it to torment me with you will have to bribe my good friend Ginny Weasley. I've tried to wipe it from her memory but it hasn't worked. I'm a metamorphmagus - look it up if you don't know what it means. I used to be an Auror but now I'm teaching here for a reason I am not going to tell you yet. My mother is Andromeda Black, a pureblood; my father is Ted Tonks, a muggle. I'm Draco's cousin and I was Sirius Black's second cousin. Finally, I'm engaged, though no ring yet, to one ex-professor Lupin. And that's it. Any questions?"

The class was silent as it processed the information and the bell rang.

"You're dismissed," Tonks said, smiling.

I walked towards her and joined her on the desk.

"How's your first day going?" I asked.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," she moaned.

"Don't know. You never told me," I bantered.

"Oh, yeah. Well now I will. Ginny, I'm pregnant."

I think the whole castle heard my screech as I pulled her to me, crushing her. When I finally pulled away I smiled at her.

"God, you guys were _busy_!"

"Well, what can I say? Werewolves have good stamina," she said grinning.

"I don't want to hear this," Malfoy grumbled.

I looked up, surprised he was still there, and I raised my eyebrows to imply I wanted him to leave. He caught the look and gave one of his infamous smirks and sat down again. When I looked at Tonks she just rolled her eyes and began to talk.

It was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

The song _Tainted Love_ has always reminded me of my father. No, not because of _that_ but because despite my love for him and despite all I had given him, he always wanted more. I finally ran away from the pain he had caused me when I realised that this wasn't going anywhere. I will not worship the Dark Lord, no matter how much I love my parents. Sometimes I think I sound like an abused housewife. Saying that I love him and he loves me and he is my father and I must help him.

That night, in the tower, Dumbledore made me realise that I was free. I didn't have to kill him because I love my father. If I truly loved my father I would let Dumbledore live and destroy Voldemort.

Sometimes, I sit on my own in a room and play sad songs that make me think of them all: the Death Eaters, the Order, my family, my friends and my enemies. It is then when I want to give up; it is then when I see the hopelessness of the situation. Sometimes, I get out a dagger and score lines across my skin; I see the blood well up and feel the pain and know I am still alive. I was doing this when she came in. I tried to hold the dagger and my arm before she could notice but I was too slow.

"Why do you have a dagger?" she asked softly.

"None of your goddamn business!" I yelled, surprised at her softness towards me.

"Really? You do realise this is _our_ common room, as in _both_ of ours. So if you have a dagger in a room which is partially mine…" Ginny countered.

"Yes, but it is my dagger and my common room too. Besides, I was just doing research for the next DADA class."

"Fine, I'll ask Tonks."

"You do that," I finished, knowing that she wouldn't. I got up and walked towards my room.

"You can't keep your secret forever," her voice called from behind me.

*

Why the hell was he holding a dagger? He better not be betraying us… but it didn't look like he was doing anything evil. His eyes showed desperation; usually they don't show anything at all. Malfoy seems to have no emotions but just now I saw something in his eyes. When he had told me to go see Tonks I think he was just bluffing, not expecting me to go, but I'll go and tell her anyway.

I first became friends with Tonks because she's like me, but I later realised she's great at giving advice and cheering me up when I feel down. She helped me to accept the fact that Harry and I had broken up and that I never cared about him as much as I thought I did. I cared about him as a friend but the person I loved was someone I had made up inside my mind.

As I walked towards Tonks's room I mulled over what I would tell her. Draco hadn't seemed strange before what I saw in the common room but…he hadn't insulted me as much as usual and he hadn't cursed anyone lately. I knocked on the portrait frame and waited for Tonks to open it, she had told me the password but I didn't want to interrupt anything. Tonks's rooms were near mine and the entrance portrait was a young girl skipping in a bright pink dress.

"Tonks…Tonks, come on," I called. No answer. "Oh screw that! 'Colourful change'."

I walked in as the portrait swung open. As I finished clambering through the portrait hole I looked up and froze. Oops! Guess that's why she didn't come open the portrait. The scene I saw was either gross or comical. If I saw Tonks as a professor then I was seeing two professors in a state of semi undress…but mainly I just thought it was funny. And embarrassing.

"Sorry Tonks, Remus. Didn't mean to interrupt," I apologised blushing as I moved away from the sofa.

"No, it's OK, you did knock," Remus answered, pulling on his shirt. I looked away, trying to get my cheeks back to their usual shade. When Remus said I could I sat on the sofa, my cheeks still pink "I assume that there is a reason you are here other than as a social visit."

"Yeah, otherwise I would have left you two alone," I replied blushing again. Oh, the curse of being red haired and fair skinned.

"So what's bothering you?" Tonks asked, leaning into Remus on the armchair.

"Draco Malfoy," I said, focusing back on what was important.

There was a pause in which Remus and Tonks glanced at each other and then back at me.

"What," Remus asked slowly, "exactly did he do?"

And so I explained to them the scene I had witnessed, the knife, the music and his behaviour recently. When I finished they sat there for a moment thinking over what I had told them.

"Well, we all know Draco didn't exactly have the easiest childhood and his actions lately have greatly affected and changed his life. Perhaps you simply witnessed the consequences of these actions," Remus suggested.

"I never knew him before but he certainly seems…distant," Tonks pondered.

"He's always been aloof but it's different now, it's like he's shut down." Ginny contemplated this idea before coming to a decision. "Well whatever it is I'm going to find out."

"Be careful Ginny. It'll be hard to get through to him and while he isn't a Death Eater he is still a powerful wizard who is not a good guy."

"I know. But I will find out what is going on," Ginny said to them determinedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in his dorm thinking about Ginny Weasley. With her kind brown eyes, radiant red hair and lush figure, thinking about her would be a common occurrence in the brains of many of the boys at Hogwarts. It was not so usual, however, for Draco Malfoy to be thinking about the youngest Weasley.

He was thinking about the other night and her reaction to what she had seen. He knew she had told Tonks because he kept seeing her watching him out of the corner of his eye. The thing that had surprised him the most was the way nothing had changed in the way she treated him. She treated him with the same rude bluntness she had always treated him with and, if Draco were honest with himself, he would realise he rather liked it.

Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Draco pulled a small hand mirror out of his trunk. Drawing the curtains around his bed, he sat in the middle looking into the mirror.

"Severus Snape," he said clearly. The surface of the mirror turned milky white before the face of one ex-Potions professor, Death Eater and member of the Order of the Phoenix appeared in the mirror.

"You rang," he said dryly.

"Hey Sev, Death Eaters not caught you yet then?"

"Not yet. How're you doing Draco? How's life on the other side treating you?"

"Same old, same old," Draco replied casually.

"Ah, yes, but I know what 'same old' really means, don't I Draco? I should have melted down that dagger when I had the chance."

"There's no point in that Sev, I'd just buy another."

"Maybe you should see a shrink."

"Shrinks won't help me Sev, you know that. I'm going to have to go…lessons. Take care Sev, don't get caught."

"I won't. Bye Draco, try not to be a prat to the people your life depends on."

"I won't Sev. I'm a Slytherin, all about self-preservation. Just like my godfather."

"And nothing like your father."

With that last comment the mirror turned back to a normal mirror and Draco drew back the curtains to his bed. To his surprise he saw Ginny standing in the doorway to the bathroom, mouth wide open and a look of shock on her face.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you speak with any affection at all," she said, shocked.

"Yes, well, that's obviously the first time you've ever heard me speak to anyone I care about. It's highly unlikely that I'm going to speak to any of you Gryffs like that."

"Why not? Because we're blood traitors? I hate to point out that you are too now."

"No, I'm not. I still believe in what I've always believed in. I'm just not going to follow some crackpot around to prove I'm right. And by that I'm talking about both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."

"I can't believe you call him that. Only dark wizards do," Ginny pointed out to which Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that anyway?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"My godfather, one of the few people who understands me…and for that…" Draco trailed off, unable to say that he cared. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't show emotion.

"Your godfather? Sev? As in Severous Snape? The man who killed Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Draco drawled.

"You know where he is?" Ginny exclaimed, excited.

"No. It's too dangerous if I do," Draco replied, uninterested.

"Too dangerous?"

"Yes, if someone found out I knew they would try to extract the information out of me. It would take a lot to get it out of me…more than a few hits of the cruciatus curse or of the veritaserum potion. I'm immune to most interrogation potions and I'm used to crucios."

"Used to…oh. I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly.

At the glare she got from Draco she turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Draco remembered how he had been given a dose of veritaserum when he had arrived at the doorstep of the Order's Headquarters. They had sat him down, given him the potion and Lupin had tried to interrogate him. He had lied so blatantly to them just to prove he could before explaining to them that potions didn't work on him, Sev's fault.

Draco didn't know why he had told Ginny what he had told her. And there was that - since when had she been Ginny? What happened to Weaselette? Why did Draco suddenly find himself opening up to someone he had never imagined himself opening up to? Not only was she a Gryffindor, she was a Weasley, Harry Potter's ex girlfriend and she was practically the princess of Gryffindor. He should hate her. So why didn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Draco changed sides in this war he had tried to stop acting cruelly to everyone and to start acting like the real Draco, not the one who cursed people for no reason and hated everyone, but the sensitive boy who plays piano, reads and can dance the waltz. His father had constantly tested him, putting him through traumatic trial after traumatic trial, wanting him to be better, faster, smarter, tougher, and colder. He can speak five languages, fence, play two instruments, dance, hurt, maim, torture and kill. His father was ruthless and cold, manipulating his love for him until he did his bidding unquestioningly. Draco never knew any other way. He had killed his first person on his 15th birthday, his father's idea of a celebration. Oh no, just because he couldn't kill Dumbledore doesn't mean he can't kill people.

Anyway, he had stopped taking house points off his enemies, stopped cursing innocent passers-by, tried harder in school, acted reasonably polite. Sometimes he wondered if anyone even noticed. The Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs still treated him in the same way, if not worse; the Slytherins (all ten of them) treated him with contempt and the adults treated him with wary scepticism. But he still tried - he was a Malfoy and Malfoys do not give up, no matter what.

*

As Ginny ran along the Charms corridor she collided with something tall, hard and blonde and fell to the floor. She apologised without looking up to see who it was and began to gather all of her books that had split all around her. As she was concentrating so hard on this she missed the look that passed across the blonde boy's face and was surprised when she saw two grey clad legs bend down in front of her and a pale hand pass her her Charms book. She glanced up to the face of her helper and was shocked to find her eyes meet the cool silver orbs of one Draco Malfoy. She stared at him in surprise for a moment before looking back down to her books again.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he replied, passing her another book. "Oh, wait a moment. We're acting like Muggles."

He muttered a spell and all her books, parchment, quills and inkpots flew back into her bag and everything that was broken repaired itself. He stood gracefully and held his hand out to help her up. She took it gingerly and felt herself being pulled up. Once standing, she found herself extremely close to Draco and once again met his eyes, still holding onto his hand. Eventually she had to pull away from the cold hardness and below that the small boy shouting for help. They continued to stand there like that for a few minutes, him looking at her, her staring at the floor, until he finally pulled away.

"You should be getting to your next lesson, you're late," he said coolly.

Realisation flooded Ginny's head. She had been standing there with Draco Malfoy in the middle of the hallway holding his hand for Merlin knew how long and now she was extremely late for Transfiguration. Dashwood was going to kill her…or at least give her detention.

"Shit," she muttered loudly.

"Just say you found someone doing something wrong on your way to class and had to deal with them. I'll patrol now and find someone to take points off to make it seem true. Just don't be too specific," seeing her look he added. "And no, I'm not going to take all the points of Gryffindor.

"No…it's not that…it's just…thanks…for helping," Ginny stuttered.

"Well a gentleman always helps a lady to her feet. Besides, it's mot like I mind taking points off people."

"Thanks anyway."

And with that Ginny turned and left Draco to go to Transfiguration.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked from the chair by the fire.

He flinched slightly - his version of jumping - and slowly turned to face her, his black cloak billowing.

"Out," he replied monosyllabically.

"Yes, I got that but _where_?" she persisted.

"None of your business," he grunted.

"So?" she raised an eyebrow. "Who cares if it isn't my business? I still want to know."

He elegantly raised a pale eyebrow and moved closer to her until he was looming over her, "You really want to know?"

She nodded, breathless for some reason, and he grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the chair.

"Okay then," he whispered in her ear. "Let's go."

He pulled his cloak around her and raised both their hands. He then proceeded to fish around in his cloak and finally pulled out a silver ring. "Hold on tight," he whispered as they both felt a tug at their navels.

*

Ginny looked around her as she landed. She seemed to be in some sort of cave; it was dark, damp and cold and she had a strange prickling feeling, as if the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up on end.

"What's she doing here?" she heard a cold voice, that she felt was strangely familiar, enquire.

"She wouldn't leave me alone, I had to bring her," Draco explained.

"Do you not have magic? What's wrong with a stunning spell?"

"She'd have woken up eventually."

Finally Ginny's eyes became accustomed to the darkness and she gasped as she saw who it was who had spoken, Snape.

"You!" she gasped, feeling around in her robes for her wand. "You killed Dumbledore! You're a Death Eater!"

She realised with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't have her wand. _Draco bought me here to my death! If only I hadn't insisted he take me,_ she thought.

"Where's my wand?" she screamed, all her anger and despair in those three words.

"Draco," Snape said disapprovingly. "Give it back."

"Fine, but she'll only curse you with it. Trust me, her Bat Bogey Hex is no fun," Draco muttered.

Ginny stared at him in shock as, not only did he do as he was told and compliment her, he bought out her wand with a flick of his fingers and handed it to her.

"How did you…?" Ginny stuttered.

"I've always been good at slight of hand tricks. They can come in useful," Draco replied, shrugging.

"OK, but what is he doing here? What are we doing here?"

"I told you Sev was my godfather. Does he look like he's been starving or surviving on rats alone?"

"Well, he's a Death Eater, I'm sure Voldemort feeds them."

"Think about it. If he were a Death Eater why would he be hiding out in a cave? Surely the Death Eater who killed Dumbledore would be rewarded beyond imagination. _He's on our side Ginny._"

"Then why did he kill Dumbledore?"

"Because I swore to Narcissa I would. I made an Unbreakable Vow," Snape said.

"An Unbreakable Vow? Why would you do something like that? And do you really consider your life more important than Dumbledore's life was?" Ginny asked outraged.

"No life is worth more or less than any other. Dumbledore taught me that. He knew what might happen, he wouldn't let me die. He asked me to kill him rather than die. I didn't want to, but I had to do as he asked."

"Besides," Draco added, smiling humourlessly, "we're Slytherins, self preservation is our motto."

"That too."

"So maybe we were wrong," Ginny said after thinking everything over. "Maybe you aren't so evil."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast when he heard a commotion from the Entrance Hall. He groaned at the fact that he was being disturbed from his breakfast, stood up and walked to the doors of the Great Hall and pushed them open. As he walked through the Entrance Hall the crowd parted for him. Hate him they may do, but people still moved for Draco Malfoy.

He reached the doors as they opened and a boy covered in blood staggered in. Draco rushed toward his friend and helped him up. The boy had blood in his black hair and cuts marring his unusually pale face. There was a haunted look in his dazed, brown eyes as he turned to look at his best friend.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Father," Blaise Zabini muttered.

An understanding look crossed Draco's face as he nodded and then looked away.

"Right, of course. I suggest you don't go back." Blaise laughed humourlessly. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." Draco swung Blaise's arm over his shoulder and started walking with him to the stairs. "Welcome back Blaise."

**

Ginny was on her way to breakfast when it happened. She was talked to Mia and Neville as they walked down the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

"Look, I'm not saying that-" Mia was saying.

"Yes you are," Ginny interrupted.

"I wasn't!" Mia protested.

"You were," Neville said. "you were saying it."

"I don't like him," Mia shouted. "I really don't!"

"Yeah right," Ginny muttered.

Neville looked up. "Hey! What's going on?"

There was a crowd in the Entrance Hall around the window.

"I better check it out. I am Head Girl after all," Ginny said pretending to be exasperated.

She pushed her way through the crowd, wishing they would just move out of the way so she could see what was going on. After an excruciating effort she managed to get through the crowds just in time to see the crowds part for Draco and the doors slam open.

She gasped at what she saw. He was covered in blood and his clothes were practically rags. Was that really Blaise Zabini? He had always been so neat, good looking and charming. What had happened to him? She heard Draco ask the same question she had just thought and when she heard the answer she was shocked.

"Father."

Draco nodded and Ginny stared at them both. She watched as they walked away and up the stairs. She didn't understand what had happened to Blaise. And she didn't understand how Draco seemed so understanding and accepting. She could tell from the way they both acted that they were close friends and she knew if Mia, Neville or Luna was hurt as bad as Blaise was hurt she would be acting a lot worse than Draco was. Why wasn't he freaking out? Why wasn't he surprised?

**

Ginny walked through the corridor toward the hospital wing. Thankfully, Draco had been too busy helping Blaise to realise she was following them. She had waited in a broom closet for a while before coming out and walking towards the Hospital Wing -she didn't want it to look like she was following them.

She slid in through the door and walked to the bed nearest the curtained off section where she knew Blaise was.

"So what exactly happened?" she heard Madam Pompfrey ask.

"At a guess? Crucio, whipping, beating, burning. Pretty much the usual stuff."

"How do you know this? What do you mean the usual stuff? I've never seen this before."

"Yeah, well, Sev always treated us."

"Us? You've been hurt like this before?"

"Madame Pompfrey, can I tell you something in complete, and I mean complete, confidence?"

"Yes, of course, anything you say here is completely confidential," the nurse assured him.

"Blaise and I…how do I put this…we don't have the nicest of fatherly figures," Draco said sarcastically, "And we're not the only ones."

"Are you saying Mr Zabini's step-father did this to him?"

"Ooo go to the top of the class. Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Ginny stared at the curtains in shock. Was he really saying that their fathers abused him and Blaise? Merlin! She couldn't imagine what that must be like. And to be so blasé about it was ridiculous. How could anyone be so calm and accepting about this kind of thing? Merlin! She never knew!

She stood up and staggered over to the door in shock. She had to leave before they came out and found her and she had some thinking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Blaise was there Draco's life had suddenly got a lot better. He had someone to talk to in lessons, during meals and whenever he had free time. It made his quality of life much better. He had never said it but he had been lonely and miserable before Blaise returned. The digs made about him and his family had been slowly wearing him down and he found himself cutting more than he ever had before. He had been more depressed recently than he had been during the worst times with his father, the times when he thought death would be better than this life. Even then he had hope and ever since school had begun he had found himself hopeless. Blaise's arrival had given him joy and hope, someone to talk to and to laugh with, although he would never outwardly show it. His life had never been a good one but it was starting to get better.

**

Draco looked at each scar on his left arm surrounding the Dark Mark, each scar symbolised someone he had killed; he had healed all the other ones.

FLASHBACK

It was Draco's 15th birthday. He hadn't done much and had been allowed a lie in for an hour and, therefore, had gotten out of bed at 7:30. He had done his morning work and then showered, dressed and proceeded downstairs for breakfast with his parents but when he got to the dining room he was pleasantly surprised to see only his mother there.

"Good morning Mother," he said pleasantly. "Where's Father today?"

"Out," his mother replied sadly, "preparing one of your birthday presents."

"Oh," Draco sighed, "I see. One of _those_ presents."

"The worst yet," she answered, head hung.

"You mean…? But I can't, I'm not ready to…" Draco stuttered, shocked by this revelation.

"I am sorry Draco," his mother whispered, tears in her eyes.

"It isn't your fault mother, it's his."

They finished their breakfast in silence, their faces not betraying their misery to anyone but each other.

"Your father gave you permission to open your other presents before he returns as you will be busy once he has."

"Yes Mother," Draco replied, still thinking about what he would have to do. "If that is what Father wants."

He stood from his chair and moved to where his mother was sitting to pull out her chair and help her rise. He then led her to the family drawing room and led her to a chair before seating himself. She summoned a House Elf and with a click of its fingers Draco's birthday presents piled on the floor in front of him.

He slowly and tidily opened his presents, thanking his mother and kissing her on the cheek after each one. Some of the presents were practical, such as the new robes and dress robes, and others were recreational, like his new broom and books. They were all tasteful and expensive.

After spending some time with his mother he had to gone to put away his presents and to begin to read one of his new books. His mother had really bought him Shakespeare's sonnets and Poe but it seemed to everyone but the two of them to be a book of spells and a book of Wizard poetry. His mother had always given him disguised Muggle poetry and music and Draco had found that he liked it despite what his father had always said about Muggles.

Once he finished putting away his books he heard his father arrive and went downstairs, apprehensive and solemn. His father was there at the bottom of the stairs, being as cold and distant to Draco and Narcissa as he always was.

"Come Draco," he said once he realised his son had arrived. "Your present is waiting for you."

His father turned and walked towards the dungeons and with one last look at his mother Draco followed his father down to the cells. When they got down into the dungeons Draco followed Lucius to the last cell where a Muggle man was sitting. As Draco and Lucius came into the view the man stood up and came forward to hold the bars and with pleading eyes beg them to let him go for the sake of his family.

Lucius handed Draco his wand and Draco held it in his hand before looking up and pointing it at the man. He looked straight into the man's eyes and mentally apologised for what he was about to do and asked his forgiveness.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco cast, hoping it would work and put the man out of his misery and into a better place.

The man crumpled to the ground and Lucius placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Well done."

FLASHBACK

Draco remembered how after his father had left he had collapsed on the ground in front of the cell and the dead man.

"Oh Merlin!" he had cried. "What have I done?"

Then he had heard a sound and soon his mother was there holding him, comforting him, reminding him that neither of them had a choice.

He trailed his fingers along the slightly raised scar on his arm.

"It wasn't my fault," he muttered but he still didn't believe it.

He thought about his life now. He had people who cared about him. He had Blaise, Sev, his mother, Tonks and, he hoped, Ginny. He wasn't hurting people anymore. He didn't need the knife.

"No more," he muttered. "No more."

**

Ginny was out walking by the Great Lake when she saw a shadowy figure by the edge of the lake in front of her. As the cloud covering the moon moved, Ginny saw a glint of silver hair and knew that the figure was Draco. She slowly got closer until she was standing behind a tree near him.

Ginny watched as Draco drew the knife she had seen him holding in the common room from his robes and, after looking at it for some time, threw it into the lake. He began to walk away and then turned around and said something. Ginny watched as the knife flew back out of the water and into Draco's hand. He pocketed it and then turned and walked back into the castle.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked herself before shrugging and heading back into the castle herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny sighed to herself before getting up to prepare for the Heads' meeting that was supposed to be happening that afternoon. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered to be offered the job as the Head Girl, and a year early too. It was just that being Head Girl was a lot more difficult than what she had thought it would be.

The main problem was that it was inconvenient. It was so awkward to study for her NEWTs, prepare for any upcoming battles, worry about the Trio and her family _and_ be Head Girl all at the same time. Not to mention trying to work out the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy. Life was hard sometimes.

Professor McGonagall had scheduled the meeting on a Friday afternoon after their last lesson when she knew they were both free. It was in McGonagall's new office - Dumbledore's old one. Ginny found that if she could, she avoided going to this place. It felt odd to be there when Dumbledore was not. She walked through the halls to the office and said the password to the gargoyle, which she always felt looked sad. It opened and she stood on top of the stairs until they brought her to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. She braced herself outside the door for what she was sure was going to be a tough meeting.

The office was slightly different to how it had been when Dumbledore was the Headmaster. There were no more strange shining silver objects, no bowl of lemon sherbets and, most importantly, no Fawkes. Ginny had often found herself wondering where the bird now resided. Nevertheless, some things had remained the same. Dumbledore's old desk still remained and so did the cabinet holding the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's sword. Sitting down in one of the comfortable armchairs, Ginny looked at the pictures of the school's old Headmasters that lined the wall. She smiled as her eyes lit up as she saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, but before she could say anything to him, Professor McGonagall and Draco entered the room arguing.

"I don't care about your protests Mr Malfoy! You will attend and you will dance!" McGonagall harshly told Malfoy as he dropped into his seat. "Ah, Miss Weasley. As I was just telling Mr Malfoy here, there is going to be a Halloween Ball this year at Hogwarts to raise morale and it is your job as Head Boy and Head Girl to organise it. Obviously, you will have the assistance of the prefects and the teachers."

Ginny stared at the professor in shock, trying to think of the right answer.

"A ball?" she finally answered. "How exciting! What was that you said about dancing?"

"Ah yes, you and Mr Malfoy will have to open the Ball with a dance. Now, on to other business, is there anything a student has come to talk to you about?"

The meeting continued in such a manner until McGonagall finally dismissed them.

Ginny walked back to the common room in a daze. She had thought that the Headmistress was too strict to plan anything like a Ball, especially during such turbulent times. She could only suppose that McGonagall had noticed the general depression around the school and was trying to cheer everyone up. It was a good idea although it would be a lot of work for her and Malfoy. He hadn't seemed too happy about it; he probably didn't want to have to dance with something filthy like her. Then Ginny remembered something: she couldn't dance.

"Merlin," she whispered. "What am I going to do?"

She stood up and rushed towards the portrait hole to tell McGonagall about her problems and promptly ran straight into Draco Malfoy. He quickly caught her before she could fall.

"Merlin! What's the matter with you? Watch where you're going!"

Ginny blushed. "Well I'm sorry, I just remembered that I can't dance and now I'm being asked to open a Ball!" she said, a touch of panic in her voice.

"Well of course you can't. You're a _Weasley_. Dance instructors cost more money than your whole family has." Draco released a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes at her. "If it matters that much I'll teach you to dance."

"You can dance?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Of course I can, I'm a Malfoy. I received a classical education before coming to this place. Now, I will give you lessons so that you will not make me look bad at the Ball. I will tell you when your first lesson is. Now move, you're in my way."

He coolly moved her to the side and walked to his room. She shook her head at his retreating back. Honestly, that boy was constantly confusing her.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco had arranged for them to meet in the common room that Friday. Together, they magically cleared a large space for dancing in the centre of the room.

"Right. We don't have long, so I'll just teach you the basics. I'm going to teach you two dances and I'll just ask the band to play the appropriate music," Draco told her.

Ginny felt slightly apprehensive, but nodded her understanding anyway.

"OK. First off, I'll go through your steps bit by bit and then once you know them all we can go through it together and then with music. Today I'm going to teach you the waltz, it's a classic ballroom, three step dance and reasonably easy."

She nodded and he stood in front of her with his back facing her, giving her a very nice view of his tight arse in the black jeans he was wearing. His voice brought her attention back to the task at hand.

"Follow my steps."

He started to move and she concentrated on following him exactly.

**

Draco was growing quickly frustrated at teaching her the dance but he knew that, if he just persevered, he would be able to teach her the waltz. And then, the tango. He sighed; it was going to take a while.

Truthfully, he was being quite harsh. She was a quick learner and she moved well. He knew that once she picked up the basic moves and positions she would learn very quickly and that was all they really needed to work on.

What Draco was really annoyed at, was the fact that he had found himself admiring her lately and even enjoying spending time with her, although he hid it well. The problem was: he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. He was _supposed_ to hate her on principle alone. Yes, she was very pretty, beautiful even, but he should not be catching himself checking her out so much.

Dancing with her just made everything harder. She was so fun and full of life that he couldn't help opening up, smiling and even laughing. It was completely out of character for him and strangely liberating. He didn't understand why she made him feel that way though and not knowing scared him and made him angry.

**

Professor Minerva McGonagall patrolled the corridors briskly. She was in a good mood; she had finished all her marking and there had been a lull in Death Eater activity of late. She was almost scared that something would happen, war had taught her that nothing could ever stay that good for a long time.

As she walked down the corridor that the Heads' common room was on, she heard loud music coming from behind the portrait. Frowning, she quietly said the password and gently opened the portrait a few inches. Through the crack she saw Draco and Ginny dancing a waltz.

"-2,3,1,2,3," Draco was saying. "No, no, no! You're doing it wrong! It's not down, down, up, it's up, up, down."

They broke apart.

"Why does it even matter anyway?" Ginny asked, obviously tired.

"Because that's what you have to do in a waltz, it's one of the key parts. You want to be able to dance at the ball don't you?" Draco asked in a completely professional voice. Ginny muttered something under her breath but the boy just ignored her. "Right, from the top." He waved his wand to start the music again. "Into position _and_ 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…"

Minerva was amazed at the boy. Not only was he an amazing dancer, which shouldn't really surprise her considering his lineage, but also he and the youngest Weasley actually seemed to be getting on well. Hell must have frozen over. There was even a special something between the two, something not quite there yet but rapidly forming. She wasn't sure what the Weasley men would say about such a thing though. Suddenly a line from one of Albus' favourite plays sprung into her mind and as she silently closed the portrait she whispered it under her breath.

"My only love sprung from my only hate."

Then she remembered how the play ended. She could only hope that Ginny and Draco would end up better off than that particular couple.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week before the ball and this was to be Draco and Ginny's last dance lesson. Ginny had successfully learnt both the tango and the waltz, and in this lesson they were just going to go over both dances and polish them until they were perfect.

Draco was waiting in the common room for Ginny to get changed and had started setting up the room and music for their lesson. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Ginny.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a loose, off the shoulder t-shirt that somehow still managed to show off her curves. Her riotous red hair was confined in a messy bun, but there were already wisps of hair that were escaping to frame her face. He sucked in a breath and knew that he was going to need a lot of control in this lesson.

"Finally," he eventually said, "you were taking ages to get changed."

"Oh, I was not. Come on, let's dance."

She smiled and took his hand to lead him into the centre of the room. He placed his hand around her waist and smirked at her as they started to dance.

Draco had always been a natural when it came to dancing, so he let his thoughts wander as he moved. He was going to miss these dancing lessons. Not only did he get to dance, but he also got to spend time with the female Weasley. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also funny, smart and kind and he enjoyed her company. He was sure once the dance was over she would go back to her former treatment of him; only talking to him when she had to during their meetings. They finally finished twirling and Ginny smiled at him, her eyes aglow.

"Thank you for teaching me the waltz, I love it now," she gushed.

"You're more than welcome. Now let's do that tango you love so much."

The music began and this time Draco looked into Ginny's eyes as they danced. It wasn't until near the end of the dance that he noticed how flushed she looked, and just how close they were. His resolve weakened even more. Then, came the final step in the whole dance, a dip he had taught her a few days ago. As she hung back in his arms he saw her chest moving rapidly as she panted lightly and he knew he _must_ kiss her.

In one quick move he swung her up and their lips connected. Finally getting what he had wanted for weeks he kissed her, roughly at first, pleased to feel her respond. Eventually the kiss became tendereras their tongues probed each other's mouths before they were forced to pull apart for air.

"Wow," Ginny breathed, still gasping for air.

"Yeah," he agreed unconsciously. Then he looked at her again. "Oh Merlin, I really shouldn't have done that."

With one last look at her he fled from the room and up the stairs.

**

The ball was that evening, and if it weren't for the fact that Draco had to, he would not have bothered to go at all. Obviously, he didn't have a date. While he might have been the Slytherin Sex God before the end of his sixth year, he was now the most unpopular boy in the school. Everyone hated him, except Blaise and Ginny, and he hated them in return.

However, as Head Boy, he had to go to the ball and open it with the Head Girl. That was the other problem. Ever since he had kissed her in their last dance lesson, he had been avoiding her. He did not want to have to explain himself, and he wasn't sure he could if she asked him to.

That night he got ready into one of his jet black sets of dress robes, and spent more time than usual perfecting his slightly mussed hair. He waited for Ginny downstairs in the common room as they were going to arrive together, there being several things that had to be done before the ball started.

When Ginny came down the stairs all of Draco's previous thoughts flew out of his head. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing an emerald green dress that flowed around the bottom of her legs. It was a strapless ball gown with a tight, jewelled bodice. Her hair was elegantly put up with some ringlets falling to her shoulders. He took her hand and kissed it softly, looking into her eyes.

"Allow me to escort you to the ball?" he said, smirking.

She grinned. "Certainly," she replied, curtsying.

He gently took her arm and led her out of the room to the great hall.

Once they got there they finished the final preparations, and Draco went to have a quick word with the band about the songs they were going to dance to. The rest of the school started to arrive and they left the hall to wait outside with the other students. After everyone had arrived, Draco and Ginny made their way to the front of the room and McGonagall opened the magnificent doors to let them into the hall.

"You ready?" Draco whispered.

"Not really," Ginny whimpered.

"Good," he said smirking at her as he led her out onto the dance floor.

McGonagall was making her opening speech as they walked in.

"Welcome, everyone, to our Ball. The purpose of this Ball is to let your hair down and relax during this hard time, so I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to thank our Head Boy and Girl for arranging this event. Behave well and enjoy yourselves. Now, the Head Girl and Boy will open the ball and then rest of you can join them on the dance floor, or dine at any of the tables around the edge of the hall," she gestured to some small, circular tables that were dotted around the edge of the hall. "And without further ado, let the Ball begin."

Draco and Ginny smiled and stepped towards each other. The other students cleared the dance floor, and the band began to play the music for the waltz that Draco had requested. He nodded at Ginny, who gave a slight smile back, and they started to dance.

Draco watched the reaction of the other students out of the corner of his eye. They looked impressed but slightly bored - it was time to jazz things up. He inclined his head to the band and adjusted his grip on Ginny. Her eyes widened as her own stance automatically changed to the tango position.

"Surprise," he whispered.

"I think that's what I was going to say."

As the last bar of the waltz music ended, merging into the tango, Ginny whispered something under her breath and the skirt of her dress shortened. He raised one eyebrow slightly as they danced.

Finally, he dipped Ginny and heard people begin to clap. He pulled her up and smiled at her. He then led her over to Blaise, Luna and Colin, who were sitting at one of the tables at the edge of the room.

"Hey guys," Draco said.

"Great dance, I'm very impressed," Luna said dreamily.

"You missed a few steps," Blaise criticised.

"No, I just left them out, they were unnecessary and I didn't have time to teach Ginny any more complex stuff. You know as well as I do that I don't miss steps. You, however, were never half as good a dancer as I was. Mum used to boast about it to all her friends."

"Oh, what lies. Besides, we can't all be the Malfoy heir and be perfect at everything."

"I hate to remind you that I'm not."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?"

"You heading out now Draco?"

"Yeah, I've done my duty here, I can leave whenever I want."

"Night Drake. See you tomorrow."

Ginny, who had been talking to Colin and Luna during the conversation, turned to Draco at this.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance Draco."

"You're welcome, Ginny. Any time. Night everyone."

"Night," they all responded.

Draco turned and walked out of the room and up to his room. Turning at the door he glanced at Ginny, who had turned her dress back to the longer version and was now talking and laughing with her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco opened a small chest on his dresser and stared at the silver ring that sat within. It was a signet ring - not his, which sat on his finger, but his godfather's, Severus Snape's. It wasn't ornate or particularly beautiful, but to him it was special. With that ring, Draco could contact Sev and hear his wise words. The portkey was activated whenever he put it onto his finger and would immediately take him to Sev. It was what kept him from killing himself sometimes. The ring and the dagger were his saviours.

He grabbed the ring and slipped it onto his finger, sighing with relief as he felt the familiar tug at his navel. He had felt so conflicted lately. His feelings for Ginny were escalating out of control and he didn't really understand them. While Sev might not seem like the best person to go to for relationship advice, he had already talked to Blaise and still did not know what to do. Sev had always helped him before and he knew he had felt great love in his life.

He arrived in a cave that looked a lot like every other cave he had seen Sev in. And there he was, his godfather. He walked over to him and sat down next to him on a chair Sev had wordlessly conjured upon seeing him. He pulled his supplies from his bag, and silently handed them to his godfather.

"So," Sev began. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come to see you? Perhaps I simply missed you," Draco asked, faking a wounded expression.

"No," Sev replied dryly.

"I wanted some advice from someone who would actually be able to help me. Unfortunately, none of them would talk to me so you'll just have to do."

"So glad I could oblige. I suppose if I must…"

"It's about a girl."

"You're asking _me_ for advice on a relationship?" Sev asked sceptically.

"Well, it's complicated. She's not exactly the girl I pictured myself with. She's-"

"Ginevra Weasley. Oh, don't look so shocked. I knew it would happen the moment you brought her to me."

"So what do I do?"

"It's not what you have to do, it's what you have to not do. Ginevra has a good life ahead of her. Her family is respected by most, they love her, she's smart and she's on the right side in this war. You have to leave her alone. No matter what you feel, don't act on it. You'll ruin her life. She won't be lonely. She has her family and she has Potter. He loves her Draco, don't ruin that for her." Sev sounded sad as he said the last sentence.

Draco listened to all of this and as he listened, he understood. Ginny had everything she could ever need; she didn't need him. People hated him and his family, and would hate her too if she was with him.

"I understand," he finally answered, sounding resigned. "It's just… never mind. I should leave. I have stuff to do. Goodbye Sev."

And with one last look he portkeyed away.

**

When Draco returned he replaced the ring in the box and steeled himself for what he was about to do. While taking a deep breath in preparation for the upcoming task, he decided that this was by far the most un-Slytherin thing he would ever do. Even turning himself in to the Order was more Slytherin, at least that was self-preservation. He couldn't believe he was sacrificing what he wanted for someone else. He was turning into Pothead. But this was, undoubtedly, for the best.

Cool facade in place, Draco descended into the common room, where he had arranged to meet Ginny that morning. She smiled as she saw him and his resolve almost failed him. She had a beautiful smile, one that could light up a whole room. She stood up to meet him at the bottom of the stairs and looked so happy it almost broke his heart.

"Hey," she said softly. "I haven't seen you all day. What's wrong?"

"I've been…busy," he answered. "Shall we sit by the fire?"

She nodded, walked across and sat on the sofa. He sat in the armchair next to it. He stared into the fire, trying to work out how to do this. She bit her lower lip gently, her white teeth denting the rose pink flesh. The silence hung between them as they both struggled to work out what to say.

"So... how was your day?" she finally asked.

"It was acceptable," Draco replied, remaining aloof.

"What did you do?" she attempted again.

"I had lessons, didn't really do anything except work."

The silence settled over them again and Ginny soon began to nervously tap her fingers against the arm of the sofa. Finally, she snapped.

"What is wrong with you today? You won't talk to me; you'll barely even look at me."

"Well what did you expect? When has it been any different between us?"

"Well last week it seemed-"she began, sounding shocked and hurt.

"You thought what? That we were going to be best friends? Date? That just because I kissed you and danced with you at some lousy ball I cared about you? Be realistic, that was never going to happen."

"But at the ball it seemed as though you liked me and during those dance lessons you seemed to too."

"Think about it, Weaslette. Who else was I going to dance with? No one else gives me the time of day and maybe you shouldn't either."

"I believed in you!"

"Belief is for fools and idealists. I've never been anything but what I am now. A Malfoy and a Slytherin."

"You bastard! You used me!"

"Ooo, finally caught on have you?" he asked sarcastically.

Ginny leapt out of her seat. "Go to hell Malfoy!"

With that she ran out and Draco stared into the fire. Well, he'd taken Sev's advice, now all he had to do was see whether he had been right.

**

Ginny ran from the room and straight to Tonks and Remus' quarters. Knocking, she waited until the portrait was opened, and ran inside. She collapsed on the sofa and immediately started sobbing.

"Hey," Tonks gently said. "What's happened?"

"Draco said something really cruel to me."

"Look hun, he's Draco. He's used to being able to be cruel to people. I'm sure he didn't mean it, whatever it was."

"I don't know, he said some really harsh stuff to me."

"Look, I know I haven't known him for very long but from what I do know about my cousin I can tell that he often acts cruel and says harsh things even when he doesn't mean it. Give him a chance to realise what he's done."

"I'm not sure I agree with him, but I'll give him a chance for your sake. Just one though. Anyway, how have you been? Has teaching been okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, kind of weird. It's amazing how much everyone except the Slytherins loves Remus. I've got a lot of competition. DADA is intense. Everyone knows that the war is going on out there, and they know that they need to be able to protect themselves."

They continued talking until late, when Ginny finally had to return to her own room and sleep.

**

Ginny didn't want to wake Draco so she made sure that she made no noise as she entered the common room. Unfortunately, he was already awake. He hadn't noticed her come in though, and she thought there might be a chance of getting up to her bedroom without Draco noticing her. She softly walked behind the sofa he was sitting on and made it all the way to the foot of her staircase before turning back to look at him. It was then that she noticed what he was doing.

He was staring, entranced, at his dagger, the one he had said was for DADA, as it slowly bit into his skin. There were already several cuts all over his arm and they looked bright red. She gasped and the sound seemed to bring him out of his trance. He slowly turned to look at her and their eyes locked.

"I thought that was what the dagger was for," she whispered, still in shock.

"Well now you know."

"Why do you do it?"

"What do you care? I have my reasons. Besides, this is the first time I have for a long time."

"I care."

"Yeah right. After how I treated you?"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have to do this."

"I need to. It makes me feel pain, I need to feel pain."

"You might need to feel pain but you don't need to feel it this way."

Draco looked down sadly, with a look on his face that said that she clearly didn't know what she was talking about, and Ginny shook her head and turned, going into her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise and Draco were having a boys' night in. With Draco in an entirely different area of the castle to Blaise they didn't get to see each other as much as they had before. Draco had so few friends that he really treasured those he did have and Blaise had been his best friend for years. They had always been there for each other and had made an oath they always would be.

Blaise was bringing firewhiskey and Draco had already gone down to the kitchens to get snacks. Draco enjoyed going down to the kitchens because he got to see Dobby, his old house elf. He had always liked Dobby. He was slightly eccentric but had always cared for Draco when Narcissa could not, with no thoughts about what punishments he would receive. He had been both relieved and dismayed to learn that he had been fired but that dismay soon disappeared when he found out who his new owner was.

**

Draco heard a knock on the door and let Blaise into his room, quickly glancing around to check that Ginny was gone, he had been avoiding her ever since they had had their fight.

Blaise and Draco started the night off by talking about inconsequential things like their work and the gossip that was going around the school.

And then they reached the subject of the war. It was a tense topic for both of them. Draco had obviously had his own part in the war, not to mention the parts of both his father figures. Blaise was a Slytherin and therefore expected by all to side with Voldemort, not to mention the pressures that were being put on him by his step-father, but he was also a good person.

As they spoke of the many murders, rapes and instances where people had been tortured that had been in the Daily Prophet, they began to drink more heavily. All they really wanted was to forget the war and all the troubles it had brought them.

Drinking made Draco loose-tongued about certain things and for this reason he found himself telling Blaise about his kiss with Ginny and what had followed when Blaise asked him about girls.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise slurred.

"I'm never going to see her again!" Draco replied dramatically, standing up and waving his arms.

"Except at Head meetings," Blaise pointed out.

"Except at Head meetings."

The topic changed onto Blaise and Luna for some time before Blaise suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"What sort of kiss?"

"French."

"Tongue and all?"

"Yes, see."

"I can't see. Show me."

"Fine," Draco answered in a huff and pecked Blaise on the lips.

"Now I know you can do better than that."

Draco sighed and sauntered back over to Blaise. "I'm only doing this because I am drunk, you know that."

"I know," Blaise laughed. "You really think I would've asked if I was sober? Now pucker up."

Leaning forward the two boys kissed. As the kiss developed the two boys pulled away from each other.

"Ew!" Draco squealed girlishly.

"Disgusting as that was, it was a good kiss. I can see why Ginny likes you."

"She doesn't like me, remember? She hates me now. That's the whole point."

"I forgot what a depressing drunk you are. She doesn't hate you. It's obvious she still likes you. You should just get together. She wouldn't mind."

"Don't. I'll ruin her life. What do I have to offer? What do I have to live for? No one loves me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Your mother does, Snape does, I do, Ginny could. Give her a chance. I'm going to go piss. Don't commit suicide while I'm gone."

Draco watched as his best friend left the room and collapsed onto his bed. His life sucked.

--

Ginny's life officially sucked. She has a detention _and_ Head Girl duties _and_ a lot of homework to do that night. Not to mention the fact her whole family was involved in a war. Where they could die any day and she and Draco were avoiding each other. It was suprising, how hard it could be. She had no idea they saw each other so much.

She was sitting in the common room when she heard someone coming from the direction of Draco's room. She sat straight up. What if it was _him_?

It wasn't him. It was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, and he was looking slightly tipsy.

"Hey Gin-Gin. Haven't seen _you_ in awhile," he greeted.

"Blaise, you saw me early today."

"I did?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes, I was with Luna. Remember her?"

"Oh Luna. Isn't she marvellous? I adore her, I really do. She has the most wonderful hair and oh her eyes…"

Ginny smothered a laugh, she would have to tell Luna about this, and said, "yes, she's great. So what are you doing here Blaise?"

"Draco and I are having a guy's night in. Getting drunk, talking about guy things like that."

"You were talking about girls?" Ginny asked oh-so-innocently.

"Yeah, he likes you. Doesn't think you like him anymore though," Blaise commented off-handily, and ingenious plan forming in his drunken mind.

"He thinks that? Really? I don't know why. I'm not really the type to hold a grudge."

"He doesn't know that. And you are a redhead. He probably expects you to be the type to get angry and hold grudges for life. Like your brother."

"I am nothing like my brother!"

"Never said you were love. But Drake might think it. You might have to prove to him that you do still like him."

"Fine!" Ginny said, annoyed. "But just to prove that I'm not like my brother."

She stormed off towards Draco's bedroom, leaving a snickering Blaise behind her

--

Ginny tentatively knocked on the door to Draco's room, her annoyance inspired confidence mysterious disappearing. _Well, she was here now,_ she told herself_, no going back now._

Draco opened the door and looked shocked when he saw her. Without further ado she kissed him, pushing her lips onto his. When he realised what was happening he began to passionately kiss her back. He dragged her into the room and slammed the door shut, pushing her against it. She could taste him, feel him everywhere. The places where their skin met seemed to burn but it was a nice feeling. She came up for air and looked into his eyes. They were dark with lust and she had to look away before her brain completely disappeared. She caught sight of the Fire Whiskey bottle. What was she doing? Kissing a drunken guy, one she actually liked too, just because his drunken best friend had convinced her to.

She pulled away in disgust and yanked the door open. She ran to her room, forgetting that she could have just gone through the bathroom and barely hearing him cry her name. She passed Blaise, who was still snickering in the common room, entered her room and collapsed on the bed.

"Bloody Slytherins," she muttered. "Manipulative son of a bitches."


	15. Chapter 15

"To my good friend, Blaise Zabini, who, one year ago today, signed a deal with the devil himself and managed to escape," Draco announced.

Both boys drank their glasses of firewhiskey.

"Thank you Draco," Blaise began. "I would say that you have no idea how good it feels to be standing here today, alive and free from my step-father's and the Dark Lord's clutches, but you know all too well. So, I propose a toast. To my friends, those who have escaped," at this he nodded at Draco, "those who have died and those who suffer under his control. May they one day feel happiness and joy, free from all their pain. And I give thanks for their friendship, especially yours, when I most needed a friend."

Solemnly, with looks on their faces that better fitted those of men thrice their age, they drank.

"To the dead and the dying; soon you will be free," Draco muttered.

With one last gulp of his drink he once again emptied his glass.

"We really shouldn't drink so much, Drake, it can't be good for our health."

"In times like these, my friend, health doesn't matter and everyone has reason enough to drink away their sorrows."

"That's true. But no matter how much you drink, the burdens you bear won't go away. You carry them around with you. They're right there on your arm, just as mine are."

"I wish that it had never happened. I wish I had never been Marked. Do you remember how excited we all were? Do you remember how we bragged about our initiations? How we longed for the chance to finally prove ourselves to our Lord?"

"I remember," Blaise answered. "Merlin, we were fools. We thought a tattoo would make us men, make us Death Eaters. We soon learnt we were wrong. It takes so much more."

"Oh yes, it takes the Cruciatus curse and a good few dozen Avadas first. And watching a Dark Revel without noticing the injustice of it all. You could never have been one of them truly Blaise - too much heart."

"You could never have been one either," Blaise protested.

"I could have been; I almost was. It took a lot to pull me back. Sometimes I wonder if I was ever really pulled back at all."

"You aren't one of them, Drake. No matter what your father made you do."

With this Blaise left and Draco began to drink himself into a sense of numb oblivion, hoping to forget.

--

Ginny had just entered the common room after patrols when Draco came staggering downstairs drunk. She saw him and began to head towards him, furiously angry.

"Oh good, you're here. I want a word with you. Look, I know you're not talking to me at the moment and that is fine but I refuse to go out on patrols on my own. You are Head Boy and you _should _be coming with me!" Ginny ranted, not paying attention to the boy who was swaying in circles in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your head's on fire!" he answered, laughing at this last bit.

"Merlin, you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just thinking slightly slower than usual, I don't feel drunk," Draco slurred.

"I was out patrolling, working hard, and you were in here getting drunk. I actually can't believe you."

Draco started humming _Tainted Love_ and suddenly a thought appeared in Ginny's head. She really shouldn't. It was a very Slytherin thing to do but...

"Draco?" he turned to face her, "Why do you cut?"

He stared at her, "It's really none of your business," Ginny opened her mouth to speak, "if I cut myself because my father used to beat and torture me and kill innocent people. I mean, really, what business is it of yours? You look very stupid like that with your mouth open and I really shouldn't have said that."

Ginny closed her mouth. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. If I had known...oh I'm so sorry," she whispered softly.

"Sorry about what?" Draco asked confused.

"Never mind. Let's get you to bed, come on, this way."

Ginny led Draco into his room and gently tucked him into bed.

"Sweet dreams Draco," she whispered as he fell asleep.

"He really did love me you know, deep down. Just as much as I loved him," Draco murmured groggily.

"Yes Draco, I know."

With this Ginny left his room via the bathroom and went to bed. As she drifted off to sleep later she thought of the poor boy she had once considered her rival and the hard life he must have had. Perhaps she, someone who was also used by evil, would be able to make a difference in his life. Maybe she would get a chance to help someone and make up for all the hurt that she had caused.


	16. Chapter 16

When Draco woke the next morning he cursed Blaise violently and fluently. He was totally to blame for how much he had had to drink last night, no question about it. Draco groaned and rolled out of bed to find he was naked.

"Great," he muttered, wincing and holding his head.

He pulled on some clothes and slowly made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, or in his case, coffee.

Eyes half closed and looking like hell he found his seat on the Slytherin table and sunk into it. The noise of the Great Hall was killing him but he desperately needed a cup of coffee and could not wait. Searching the table that was laden with food his stomach told him he definitely did not want, his eyes alighted on the coffee and he grabbed it and pulled the pot towards him. As he poured it into his cup he inhaled deeply, savouring the heavenly aroma of strong coffee. He added milk and sugar and took a deep gulp. It was warm going down his throat and he immediately felt better.

He saw Blaise approaching from the end of the hall and poured his friend a cup of the miraculous liquid. Blaise slumped into the chair next to him and rested his head on the table.

"Drink," Draco ordered him. "It will help."

"I don't think that that is possible," Blaise moaned.

"Fine. I'll add a bit of a potion Sev has been working on lately, it will help."

Draco slipped a small phial of the potion out of his pocket and stirred it into the coffee before handing it to Blaise. His friend wordlessly took it and drank half his cup in one go.

"You know, I actually do feel better now. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend. So do you actually remember anything that happened last night?"

"No, not a thing. You?"

"Harry-sodding-Potter could have killed Voldemort for all I know," Draco answered dryly.

"I think it's better that he didn't," Blaise said in an amused tone. And to Draco's arched brow he added , "There would be _so_ much more noise."

Draco laughed.

"So...you fancy the she-weasel then?"

"No!" Draco said a bit too quickly. "I mean, I suppose she is attractive but she is still a Weasley."

"A Weasley who _you_ like. Can't you just imagine her in a little bikini, begging you to take it off her because she is so hot," Blaise taunted.

"Blaise," Draco growled, "Don't."

"Oh look, here she comes now and she's even looking at you."

"I don't care," Draco said, turning to look anyway.

Ginny was walking into the Great Hall and, like Blaise had said, looking straight towards them. But the look in her eyes wasn't a positive one; it was one he didn't see often. It was pity. He frowned, what could he possibly have done to gain a Weasley's pity? He clearly hadn't done anything embarrassing because the whole school would have mentioned it by now. So what else could it be? Unless. His right hand instinctively went to his left arm, over his Dark Mark. No, he couldn't have. But what if he had?

--

Ginny was unsure how Draco was going to treat her after his revelation last night so as she was walking into breakfast she looked over at him. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise, both of them nursing cups of what she could only imagine was coffee. As she walked in they both turned to face her. She watched as Draco frowned and saw him place his hand on his left arm. Their eyes connected and she forced herself to look away. Shaking her head slightly she sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat with Neville.

--

Draco sat in the Heads' Common Room, waiting for Ginny. He needed to know what had happened and he was sure that she was the only one who could tell him so he would patiently wait. Twenty minutes later Ginny came into the room, telling Luna and Mia she would meet them in the library. She turned and stopped, startled when she saw him.

"Hey," she finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Besides, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"About?" Ginny asked unsurely.

Draco got up off of the armchair he was sitting in and walked towards her. She backed up a few steps until her back hit the now closed portrait.

"So I was wondering why exactly you seem to be avoiding me today and what exactly it was that I said to you last night," Draco said, so close that he was almost touching her.

Her eyes widened. "You don't remember."

"Clearly not. So you are going to have to tell me."

"I don't know what you mean," she lied, her voice shaking and betraying her.

"Yes Ginny," Draco said quietly, "you do."

"You told me something about...your father."

"Ah yes, that's what I thought. Now let me make one thing clear to you," he took a step closer and pressed her shoulders against the back of the portrait. "If you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this you will regret it for your whole life. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer he shook her slightly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she ground out, angry now. "Let go of me."

He slowly released his grip on her and took a step back. As soon as she was free she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"Now it's your turn to listen. Don't try to threaten me again. I have six brothers; I more than know how to take care of myself."

"Ooo, I'm so scared. And my father is a Death Eater, as am I for that matter. Who do you think you're scaring?"

"Just like your father, aren't you?"

"I'm not my father!"

"Then don't act like him."

With that she pushed past him to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

That night he entered the common room to see Ginny asleep with her head resting on her desk. Draco smiled softly, knowing she couldn't see the affectionate gesture and tentatively walked up to her. His hand reached out to brush a strand of dark red hair from her face and froze as her skin touched his and she instinctively moved against his hand. Impulsively he scooped her up from her seat and carried her towards the stairs. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of them that he remembered that he couldn't go into her room without her permission. After a moment of indecision he carried her up the stairs to his room.

Draco gently laid her down in the middle of the bed, already missing the warmth of her body next to his. He covered her over with the quilt and looked at her. Her red hair was splayed out on his pillow and it felt right that she was there. He turned away before his thoughts could completely betray him and looked for a place where he could sleep. He made a full rotation before realising that the bed was the only comfortable thing to sleep on in the room.

"Great," he muttered, trying to remember a spell to conjure or transfigure a bed.

He couldn't think of one but he did recall a spell which was often used by witches who were fighting with their husbands. He remembered finding it amusing when he heard about it but it now seemed to be the most important spell he could think of. He quickly muttered it and changed into his nightclothes of grey pyjama bottoms. Nervously, he climbed into the bed on the other side from Ginny and tested the spell had worked. It had, Draco couldn't get over to the Weaslette's side no matter how hard he tried- it was like there was an invisible wall between them. With this comforting thought in mind, Draco quickly fell asleep.

--

Ginny slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell on an elegant broomstick leaning against a mahogany wardrobe. The wardrobe was open and inside it she could see some Slytherin Quidditch robed. Confused, she rolled over and saw –

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

Malfoy sat bolt upright and looked at her first with surprise and then understanding.

"You fell asleep on your desk and it looked uncomfortable so I wanted to take you to bed but I can't get into your room so I brought you up here," he explained before she could say anything else.

"And decided to sleep in the same bed as me?" Ginny asked hysterically.

"Try and get over to this side of the bed."

She looked at him suspiciously before trying to do exactly that. When she realised that she couldn't she blushed and looked down.

"Oh."

"'Oh' is right. Now what do you say?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Ugh!" Ginny shrieked as she got out of his bed and stormed out of his bed.

Draco lay on his bed smirking, he loved seeing her angry.

--

Ginny groaned and beat her head against the table.

"I am such an idiot."

"No you aren't, you made an honest mistake. It's understandable that you were confused; everyone is when they first wake up. Besides, if you woke up in a strange guy's bed one morning and didn't remember how you got there and didn't find it weird I would be worried. You're not a slut Ginny, you aren't used to waking up in a boy who you aren't related to or dating's bed and that is a good thing." Tonks said in a comforting tone, patting Ginny's shoulder.

"Technically I think that we are related. Pureblood families generally are inbreeding and all that jazz."

"Yes, I know. My mother was a Black remember - _Toujours pur__._ Technically you and I are related."

"Yeah, we must be cousins, very distant cousins several times removed," Ginny said, cheering up a little bit. Then she frowned. "I still can't believe that I thought he had tried to rape me or something though. He's mostly been nice to me this year, well as nice as Draco ever gets anyway, and then I go and accuse him of a thing like that. Sometimes I just open my mouth and my foot leaps into it."

Tonks laughed loudly at this. "You're a teenager, that's meant to happen all the time. I'm an adult and it still happens. Remus, of course, is perfect and never says anything that is impolite or could possibly be seen as rude," Tonks joked, her voice laced with affection.

"He's a real sweetie and he's always so good to you. I don't know how you manage without constantly feeling that you're a bitch for not being as amazing as he is."

"I used to feel that way but then I got over it and decided to just enjoy it. You clearly aren't the type for sweet men, are you hun?"

"No," Ginny answered, drawing out the 'o' sound. "I prefer a guy with a bit of bite, a bit of sarcasm and the like. Not cruel but not obscenely nice either. And a troubled past is always helpful to," Ginny remarked.

"So basically you like Draco."

Ginny glared at Tonks and realised that her description did sound a lot like Draco, she hadn't meant to do that. When she told this to Tonks , she just began muttering something about Freud and his slip. She was a weird one alright, a lot like Luna now Ginny thought about it.

"So maybe I like Draco. What could I do about it? He doesn't exactly seem to like me most of the time."

"You are either blind, oblivious or Ron. Of course he likes you; it's clear as day to everyone else that is close to him. Just talk to him. I'm sure that once you do that, everything will be fine and this will all seem very silly."

"Please. We were arguing even before I accused him of attacking me."

"Just try it, that's all I'm asking. Will you do that?"

At Tonks' persistent urging Ginny just mumbled maybe and left with no intention of trying anything of the sort.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco looked across the Great Hall at Ginny. He missed her. It was true that they had never been great friends before this year, or even talked to each other, but the time when they had been friends at the beginning of the year had meant a lot to him.

Growing up, Draco had always been lonely with very few real friends. He supposed that a large part of that was his fault, he'd always been cruel to most people who weren't pureblood Slytherins and he was always scared that anyone who was his friend was only being nice to him because of his father. He was a Slytherin and he knew that the people in his house would do anything for money and power, befriending someone that they didn't really like would be nothing to them. As the Prince of Slytherin and a Malfoy he knew that people like Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle only used to treat him well because their parents told them to.

His only real friend was Blaise and he valued him immensely, more than he valued all of his material goods. Blaise was more like family to Draco than his own father was. It had seemed as though Ginny was going to be a good friend to him and now it was ruined due to the fact that he didn't know how to shut up when drunk.

--

Ginny felt slightly nervous as she watched Draco exit the Great Hall and stood up to follow him. She wanted to talk to him but she had a feeling that he had been avoiding her lately. She walked as quickly as she could out of the gall, seeing Blaise nod at her out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

"Draco!" she called when she caught up with him. He pretended that he hadn't heard her but she knew that he had because he started walking faster. "I just want to talk to you. Please."

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked coolly, one eyebrow raised.

"I want to apologise," Ginny answered softly.

Draco's face softened a fraction at this and, looking around at all the people eavesdropping on their conversation; he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to an out of the way broom cupboard.

"Go on then, I'm listening."

"I apologise for the fact I took advantage of your inebriated state but you wouldn't let me help you and I was worried about you," Ginny said as diplomatically as she could.

Draco stared into her eyes for some time in a way that made her feel as though he was looking straight through her. He was probably using legimency on her, she had heard he was very good at it, and although she had been trained in occulmancy after her first year she thought it was probably better if she didn't try to push him out of her mind. Finally, he smiled crookedly at her and nodded.

"Apology accepted. I was rather harsh."

Ginny laughed, relieved, and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head just in time to kiss her full on the lips. The kiss was long, soft and tender and seemed as though it was going to go on for a long time until Draco suddenly gasped and pulled away, clasping his left arm.

"What's wrong?"

Draco was practically bent half over and as he looked up with pain filled eyes she thought she knew what must have happened.

"My Dark Mark, it's burning."

--

Draco had been luxuriating in the amazing feeling of Ginny's lips on his when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, almost as though a knife was being driven into it.

He pulled away and clutched his left forearm with his right hand. Numbly, he felt around for the buttons of his cuff and undid them.

"What's wrong?" he heard Ginny ask as he rolled up his sleeve, almost crippled by the pain.

He looked up at her and told her.

--

Ginny was scared. She watched as Draco rolled up his sleeve and revealed his pitch black Dark Mark to her and she knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do that would help him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have some pain relieving potion in my room. If you help me there I can take it to stave off the pain."

"OK. I'll check to see if the coast is clear, you cover your arm."

She stuck her head out of the broom closet and looked both ways. Once she was sure no one else was there she went back to Draco and helped him to slowly walk to the common room. Once there, he walked up the stairs, clutching at the banister, and into his room.

Ten minutes later he came back down the stairs looking composed again.

"Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Check that Blaise and Sev are alright, go back to kissing you," Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you need to tell someone?"

"Not really. I suppose I could but it's not as though I know what the meeting is about."

"They'll trust you more if you tell them about it. Please Draco or you won't get any kisses," she pouted at him.

"Fine but just for you. I'll go tell McGonnagal," Draco agreed, kissing Ginny quickly on the lips before leaving the room.

--

"Look, I know what I know Professor! My Dark Mark was _burning_ and since Voldemort definitely wasn't trying to get in contact with me he _must_ be calling a meeting."

"We can't just go on what you are saying Mr Malfoy, we need to confirm it."

"And how are you going to do that. In case you have forgotten, you no longer have my Godfather as your spy," Draco spat back at her.

"And why is that Mr Malfoy? Or have you forgotten your part in all of this."

"My memory is perfect. I remind you of what information I know and can give you. You would do well to heed my advice in these matters. I know for a fact that there will be a Death Eater meeting tonight and I can almost guarantee that an attack is imminent. You should do something about it right now."

"It's not my place to make such decisions."

"It's your place to protect these children and they won't be safe until the Dark Lord is defeated." Draco sighed in exasperation. "Look, I'm a Slytherin, I'm not going to do anything that will put me at a disadvantage and lying to you definitely would do that. Just trust me and do something."

With that Draco got up and left the room.

--

Draco stormed into the common room, muttering to himself under his breath about the stupidity of certain teachers and their stubborn refusal to listen to anyone else just like all the other Gryffindors.

"Are you alright Draco?" a startled Ginny asked as he passed.

"I'm fine. I'm going to see my Godfather so I won't be available to Blaise or McGonnagal if they want to see me. Make up a lie to tell McGonnagal but you can tell Blaise the truth."

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to protest Draco jammed the ring onto his finger and with a tug at his navel felt himself being pulled into a clearing in a thick forest.

"Severus," Draco greeted as he moved forward to join the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I have heard from various sources that this is where the latest Death Eater meeting is going to be so I thought I would come here and take a look around."

"Where are we? It might be good to let McGonnagal know so she can send some people here."

"I'll send her a letter."

Draco took another look around the clearing. It was deep in the forest and the surrounding trees were dark and crowded. The space was large enough to fit the two Death Eater circles in and was perfectly symmetrical to give everyone a good view of whatever Voldemort chose to do in this particular meeting. It was also perfect for an ambush or a spy to get in because no one would be able to see anyone in the tree line.

"I wanted to talk to you about my Dark Mark burning," Draco finally explained.

"Ah," Snape answered, sitting down on a tree stump. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did it burn? Did Voldemort know that I could feel it or was it a general summons to everyone that has the Mark?"

"Don't worry Draco; everyone felt the Dark Mark burn this time around. Something big is going to happen."

"Any idea what?"

"I've heard a few rumours. Go back to Hogwarts and make sure no one you care about leaves. You'll be safe there if you stay together. And try to persuade Tonks to act as a spy tonight. Our side needs to know what will happen."

Draco nodded and left with a sense of purpose he had sorely been lacking on his arrival.


	19. Chapter 19

A loud beeping sound filled Ginny's head as her alarm clock woke her up the next Monday morning. Groaning, she climbed out of bed and turned the alarm off before collapsing back on her bed. Ginny was not a morning person, anything before noon always seemed to pass in a hazy blur unless she had several cups of coffee to keep her conscious. Usually she didn't bother as she found that being half asleep was actually a very nice state to be in during lessons as long as no teacher asked her any questions.

The alarm began to shriek at her in a high pitched voice until she got off the bed, muttering about how she really hated magic sometimes. With her eyes only open a slit, Ginny collected her uniform from around the room and widened the door to the bathroom from its already slightly ajar position. She had made it all the way up to the sink before she noticed that the room was full of steam and the shower was on. She slowly turned around to see Draco having a shower.

"Oh shit!" she yelled, suddenly wide awake. She span back around to face the sink and said, "Sorry Draco, I didn't realise you were in here."

She heard the shower turn off behind her and the shower door open. Against her will, her eyes travelled to the mirror to watch as Draco stepped out of the shower. Her eyes slowly traced his body, starting at his feet and making their way up. She watched droplets of water trickle down his legs, his thighs, his well toned stomach, saw water drop from his hair and finally made contact with his eyes. He was smirking at her.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, his eyebrow raising teasingly as he asked her if she had enjoyed the view. She blushed bright red and looked away. He clutched at this and walked up to her.

"Shower is all yours," he whispered into her ear. "You might want a cold one, you look awfully hot."

Ginny gasped, instantly knowing what he was talking about. "I knew that note would come back to haunt me somehow!"

Draco smirked, "It's nice to know what you and your friend think of me. I hope you weren't disappointed at what I actually look like in the flesh."

"No," Ginny breathed, "definitely not disappointed."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before leaving the room.

***

Draco paced his room in front of his bed, mentally making a list for and against asking Ginny out.

"What should I do?" he asked Blaise, who was sitting on his bed sniggering at him.

"Just ask her out already, Draco. It's not that hard."

"But what if she says no? We have to work with each other and it will be awkward."

"Why would she say no? You're the Slytherin Sex God."

"No, I used to be the Slytherin Sex God and then I betrayed all of the Slytherins and now they all hate me and I am just Head Boy."

"But she seems to like you."

"I'm a Malfoy and she's a Weasley, it would never work."

"Look Draco, you like her and she likes you so you should just ask her out and get it over and done with."

"But-"

"No, don't even think about it. Go ask her out and then snog her senseless like any normal teenage boy would."

Draco laughed, "OK then, I will, I suppose what you're saying makes sense. Thanks Blaise."

Draco smiled at his friend and got up, feeling slightly nervous.

"Wish me luck."

***

Ginny hummed slightly to herself as she waltzed around the Heads' common room with her eyes closed. She had been in a really good mood all day. Her friendship with Draco had been fixed and there even seemed to be something else happening between them which she simply couldn't explain. He was good looking and, while not kind, was certainly never cruel anymore. In fact he was quite charming and sweet towards her.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her and turned to see Draco standing at the end of the corridor that led to his room. She stopped humming abruptly and felt her face burn up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in."

"Evidently. Would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. He walked up to her, took her hand lightly and began to dance.

"I was looking for you actually," Draco whispered.

"You were? Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Ginny breathed, feeling a strange flutter of hope in her chest.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend. Would you?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Ginny hugged Draco tightly and kissed him firmly on the lips. "It would be my honour to be your girlfriend."

Draco smirked slightly, "True."

She swotted him on his arm lightly but smiled anyway.

"My brother is going to kill you when he finds out about this."

"Which one?"

"Good point - any of them, especially the ones that have actually met you."

"Maybe we should wait awhile before telling them."

"Maybe we should wait awhile before telling anyone."

"That's probably a good idea; there are a lot of people out there who don't really like me."

"So, we'll keep it a secret then, only tell a select few."

"OK, I'll do it if you will. Just remember to control yourself around me," Draco teased

"I don't think it will be that hard," Ginny replied, smiling determinedly.

"Really? Let's see about that," Draco said, smirking as he kissed her again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny ran her hands through Draco's soft hair and moaned slightly as she felt his tongue probe her mouth. He slowly pushed her back until she was lying on the sofa in the Head's common room as her fingers clawed at his shirt in her passion filled haze.

Suddenly, a muffled, "Oh Merlin," came from the door.

Draco practically jumped off of Ginny and guiltily turned to face the portrait hole. Standing there, staring at the two teenagers in shock, were Tonks and Remus.

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned, sinking down onto the sofa in shock.

Ginny futilely began to wish that this was all a dream but after closing her eyes and counting to ten and then pinching herself she forced herself to accept that her best friend and her best friend's fiancé had in fact walked in on her and Draco Malfoy, her family's enemy, making out.

"We can explain," she quickly said.

"Not the time. This really isn't important at the moment," Remus gravely told them.

Recognising the tone of voice he used from the time her father had been attacked, Ginny felt worry overwhelm her.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Percy, he – he's been attacked by some Death Eaters," Tonks gingerly explained.

"What? Why? Is he okay?"

"We think so."

"What happened?"

"You don't need to know, you're in shock," Draco interrupted, trying to stop her from getting more hurt.

"Tell me."

"He was put under the Cruciatus Curse," Remus was interrupted by Ginny's loud sob, "luckily someone came across them and managed to intervene before any lasting damage could be done."

"Merlin," Draco breathed before turning to Ginny to see how she had taken the news.

She was paler than Draco had ever seen her, her freckles standing out in stark contrast to the rest of her pasty face. Her body was stiff and slowly rocking back and forth. Her eyes, when she looked at his cousin, were hollow.

"Will he be alright? Can I see him? Go to him?"

"Not yet," Tonks' voice was low and soothing.

"We're not even meant to know about the attack yet. When I've had word of how he's faring, we'll come and tell you. There's nothing you can do at the moment. You'll see him soon."

Tonks continued to talk to Ginny while Remus beckoned Draco over. In hushed tones Remus began to tell Draco everything they knew about the attack. It was as bad, if not worse, than what they had told Ginny. Percy had been attacked in a remote back alley outside his apartment and there were very few other witches and wizards around. If not for Molly Weasley's family clock they wouldn't even know about it now. They were currently trying to get him to St Mungoes safely but apparition was impossible thanks to his injuries. He'd been tortured for a long time, seemingly purely for his position in the Ministry and his family. Molly would send word when he was safe but it might take some time. Draco had to ensure that Ginny didn't panic and remained calm, because Remus and Tonks had to go alert the remaining Weasleys and relieve them of whatever jobs they were currently doing for the Order.

Draco listened to this in silence and with a nod agreed to do all he could for Ginny. Saying goodbye to his cousin quietly, he returned to Ginny.

"It will be OK," Draco told her as he sat down.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Don't tell anyone but I've always been _amazingly_ good at Divination. But remember, you've got to keep it a secret, just think what it would do to my reputation."

Ginny laughed softly before looking serious again. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know. Come here."

Ginny moved along the sofa and leaned against him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that, with Draco gently stroking her hair, until Molly Weasley's patronus arrived with the news that Percy was safe at St Mungoes and that the Healers said he would be fine.

"There," Draco whispered to Ginny as she heard the news. "I told you everything would be OK."


	21. Chapter 21

As Head Boy Draco had to help the teachers prepare for Christmas. Christmas had never been his favourite holiday; at home it was always a rather cold, formal occasion and there was never any sign of love or Christmas cheer. This year would be even worse than the preceding years; he wouldn't even get piles of expensive and showy presents. He would be at HQ, surrounded by people who hated him.

Flitwick had recruited Draco in decorating the huge Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Four of the Christmas trees were to be decorated in house colours and the other two trees would be decorated normally. Draco has been charged with the great task of adorning the Slytherin and Gryffindor trees with small, festive objects. Obviously, the trees he had decorated looked much more elegant than the other trees. The Slytherin tree was hung with charmed glass icicles, snowflakes and stars, draped with pearls and had a beautiful angel on the top of the tree. The Gryffindor tree, which Draco had been loath to decorate, was also stunning with red tinsel, small gold and red baubles and candy canes and a gold star at the apex of the tree. Draco was proud of his trees, he fully admitted it, but he still wasn't looking forward to Christmas. The only decent family member he knew wasn't even going to be there. Tonks and Remus were going away for Christmas and he was going to be on his own.

***

Tonks and Draco were sitting in the DADA room, marking some of the 1st and 2nd year work. The only sound that could be heard was the scratching of quills until Draco looked up, sighed and pointedly cleared his throat.

"Yes Draco?" Tonks asked.

"You're friends with Ginny, right?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Tonks replied, barely suppressing her amusement about the direction she presumed this discussion was turning.

"What the hell do I get her for Christmas?"

"Get her something practical but nice, like a scarf."

"Really? Do you think she'd like that? It doesn't seem like much."

"I'm sure she would like it. Ginny wasn't raised to want or expect expensive things that she will never use like you were Draco."

"Good. I couldn't think of anything."

"You really like her, don't you?" Tonks asked, smiling.

Draco looked down. "We better get back to this marking."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with you two being together. I think it's cute."

"Well we aren't technically _together_."

Tonks looked disbelieving. "Why not? You should be. You do all the things that boyfriends and girlfriends do. Just admit it, she's your girlfriend."

"Well, we haven't actually spoken about it."

"So she's not your girlfriend because you haven't both agreed that you are dating." The look on Tonks' face made it clear exactly how stupid she thought this idea and her next words were thick with sarcasm. "So why don't you just, oh I don't know, _ask her out._"

"Well because we're friends now and that's more than I ever expected. And her family hates me."

"What does that have to do with anything? Most of the wizarding world hates you right now, deal with it. You can't put your entire life on hold just because someone you don't even c are about doesn't like you. What about Ginny? She likes you."

"Does she? What about Potter?" Draco replied bitterly.

"Harry left her, Draco. He's a good guy but he left her here to face things on her own. She's waited long enough for love; she shouldn't have to wait any longer."

"I don't _love_ her."

"But you could and that's what matters. She deserves a chance and so do you."

***

Ginny was sitting in the Heads' common room doing her Transfiguration homework when a familiar snowy white owl flew into the room. Ginny stood up and took the letter from Hedwig, offering her some feed from a tray of owl treats that she and Draco kept by the window. Tenderly she held the letter in her hands before sitting down to read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We are each writing you a letter to reassure you that we are fine. There are also some other letters enclosed that should be sent off to my parents and the Weasleys, we thought sending them all ourselves could be dangerous._

_We are all well. We have been searching for four months now and though our accommodation is not always the most comfortable, we have been learning a lot and haven't even fought too much (it has mostly been the boys; you know how they can get). I can't write much but I'll see you soon and tell you everything then._

_Until I see you next,_

_Hermione_

_To Gin-Bug,_

_I hope that you are OK. This searching is tough work and Hermione is getting a bit stress. I hope none of the boys have been trying anything with you, write to Fred or George if they do. I've told them that of their pranks may be in order. We don't want anyone but the best for our baby sister._

_Remember to send the letter off to mum and dad._

_Your favourite brother._

**Ginny,**

**I've missed you. Sometimes the thought of you is the only thing that keeps me going. I can't wait to see you again. I'll be coming to HQ this Christmas; it's the only thing I think about (when I'm not thinking about what we are actually meant to be searching for). I can't wait to eat your mother's amazing food, to sleep in a soft, warm bed and to see everyone. Most of all, I can't wait to hold you again, to kiss your lips. I hope you aren't still upset with me for leaving you. I love you.**

**Harry**

Ginny closed the letter and placed it down onto the sofa next to her to prevent her tears from falling on it. She had been worrying about boys and other ridiculous trifles when her brother and friends were risking their lives. And she had completely forgotten about Harry while he still loved her. What kind of a person was she? She was kissing someone else when Harry still thought she loved him and she would have to face him knowing this. What the hell was she going to do?


	22. Chapter 22

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room looking forwards to Christmas with no excitement or happiness. He would be spending his Christmas at HQ, on his own except from any Order members who happened to drop in. Ginny wouldn't even be there with him.

Draco had got so used to Ginny always being there that he wasn't sure what it would be like if she wasn't there. He had been used to her continuously knocking on the door as he purposely took ages getting ready every morning; used to her greeting him when he finally came out with a cup of steaming coffee, perfectly made; used to her humming Weird Sisters' songs as she worked. He had begun to like it when she constantly bugged him or the way they would just sit in companionable silence in front of the fire at night. They were friends now, perhaps not as close as he and Blaise but still close. He'd miss her when they had to leave each other.

***

Ginny had a plan. Ominous sounding as that sentence may be, it was true. Ginny knew just how lonely Draco would be over Christmas. He would have no friends and no family with him; only semi-malicious Order members who would in all probability try to hex him if they got drunk enough. So Ginny had planned a surprise for Draco. She has asked her mother, who had acquiesced, if they could spend Christmas at Grimauld Place. She had pretended that she wanted to make new memories for Harry there but she only really wanted to be with Draco and make his Christmases better than the ones before when he had been continuously hounded by Lucius to join him in a spot of festive torture. Well, Draco had never said it in such a way but Ginny could tell it was true. She had promised herself that she would make his Christmas a happy time and show him that it was really about love and not money.

***

Today was the day! Ginny, Fred, George and their mother were all going to Grimauld Place and Ginny couldn't wait. Draco was going to be so surprised. The almost-look on his face would be priceless.

So, after they all apparated to a side alley near the Order Headquarters, she practically skipped up to the door. She tentatively knocked, not wanting to awaken the portrait of Mrs Black, and then decided she didn't care anyway and rang the bell.

Kingsley opened the door and glared at her as she heard Mrs Black screech. She smiled sheepishly at him before pushing past him into the house and walking into the kitchen followed by her brothers and mother. She heard a noise from the door, turned and, seeing Draco, ran to him.

***

Draco had been confined in his room, by his own choice, for the past few days except from when he got hungry. So when he heard the doorbell ring and his Great Aunt's painting begin to screech he decided to go downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, hoping something good would happen.

Draco walked down the stairs, pausing to have a semi-polite conversation with his Great Aunt's portrait and make her stop yelling (Draco and the Order members had soon learnt that not even his Great Aunt was immune to the infamous Malfoy charm after his arrival at headquarters), and into the kitchen. As soon as he walked through the door he saw a blur of red before being almost knocked over by something soft, warm and strawberry smelling. He smiled a soft smile and wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"It's good to see you Ginny," he whispered in her ear.

"Ditto," she whispered back, holding him closer.

Draco savoured the feeling of her arms around him for a moment before pulling back and looking at her with fondness. Merlin, what was this girl doing to him? No, not girl, woman.

"What are you doing her Red?"

"We're spending Christmas here. Surprise! Merry Christmas Draco," Ginny replied, smiling up at him beatifitically.

"Then it'll be so much more fun that I had planned it to be. Who else is going to be here?"

"Well you can see that the twins are here and so is my mum. Dad will be here after he's done at work. Tonks and Remus might be returning in time for Christmas Day, if they can make it, and so will practically everyone else who can be here without endangering anyone. I'm not sure about the Golden Trio but they may come."

"Great," Draco muttered but even this could not discourage him from putting his arms around Ginny again.

"Hmm hmm."

Draco looked up to see the twins glaring at him, Mrs Weasley looking confused and annoyed and Kingsley looking as confused as hell but like he knew he was going to enjoy the next scene. He had never liked Draco.

"What are you doing to our baby sister?" the twins he thought was Fred asked.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked, smirking slightly. Just because he was 'reformed' didn't mean that he didn't enjoying pissing off the male Weasleys. Well, maybe not all of them but definitely Ron and the twins, it was too much fun to not do.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Sister," the other twin spat out with a blatant look on his face showing Draco that he was trying and failing to mask his anger.

"Don't bother," Ginny murmured to Draco before turning in his arms to face her brothers. "Draco is my friend and as such you will play nice or I will tell everyone all of your secrets."

"But...but..." the first twin said. "He's _Draco Malfoy_. He's the fucking Slytherin Sex God, he only wants you for sex, and he'll dump you as soon as he's done with you."

"Which makes it a good thing we are just friends and not fuck buddies," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley cried, shocked at her daughter's language.

"I'm sorry Mum," Ginny apologised. "It's just Draco was going to be all on his own and he's my friend so I wanted to make sure he had a good Christmas."

Mrs Weasley sighed and looked at her daughter's smiling face. "Fine, if that is what you want."

Ginny squealed her happiness and hugged her mother while Draco smiled sadly, thinking of his own mother, and thanked Mrs Weasley curtly.

The twins rolled their eyes behind their mother's back, knowing better than to fight with her, before glaring at Draco and retreating to a corner to plot against him.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco had been reading in his room at Grimauld Place when he was called down to dinner by Molly Weasley knocking on the door. Closing the book with a sigh, he prepared for yet another awkward dinner in which he would sit in silence and the Weasleys would glare at him. They still were no more accepting of his friendship with Ginny than when they had first arrived and he wasn't allowed to even talk to her in the library without one of her brothers walking past or coming in to 'read a book'. He knew there was no chance of them even kissing as things stood at the moment and he was scared that Ginny would decide she didn't want to be anywhere near him now that should could see how much her family hated him. They had known about it before, of course, but it was so much more real now that they were all in the same place.

Draco walked downstairs and into the kitchen that grew strangely quiet as he entered, again. Sitting in his usual seat at the end of the table Draco watched as Molly served up large portions of mashed potato, sausage and peas. After quickly saying thank you he began to eat his food as fast as he possibly could without having bad manners. The silence of the meal was disturbed just as Draco had finished eating his mashed potato with the ringing of the doorbell and subsequent screeching of his Great Aunt's portrait.

Molly Weasley went to open the door, muttering under her breath at some people's inability to learn not to ring the bell. The room listened as Molly removed the wards and unlocked the door. Then there was silence.

"Oh Aunt Walburga, do be quiet," a soft lilting voice commanded.

Surprisingly the portrait stopped screeching and after a moment Mrs Black's voice could be heard to ask, "Narcissa? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Aunt and this is the welcome you give me. You should be ashamed for yelling at your favourite niece in this way and if I hear even one bad word about you from my son I will be forced to remove and destroy your portrait."

The voice was getting closer to them and Draco had pushed back his chair and stood up during this brief dialogue. Everyone in the room watched in shock as Narcissa Malfoy walked through the kitchen door as though she owned the place, followed by a dumbstruck Molly Weasley.

"Mother! I didn't know you would be coming here. Is everything alright?" Draco asked in a worried tone.

"Everything is fine Draco; I simply thought you would appreciate a visit over Christmas. I have your present in the hall, you will like it."

"Thank you, mother. Please, sit down or would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"You may do that after you have finished eating," Narcissa said, sitting down next to Draco gracefully. "How has school been?"

The Weasley family watched in shock as Draco talked to his mother about his school life and duties as Head Boy. Eventually, Draco finished his meal and left the kitchen with his mother to show her his room.

"This place has fallen into a state of disrepair," Narcissa commented. "Why didn't you do something about it? Like a certain charm?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows at Draco disapprovingly.

Draco smirked, "I saw no reason to. My room is fine, even if no one else's is."

"If you want them to accept you, and you do, then maybe you should try to be pleasant."

Draco smiled. "Now why would I do that? I'm glad to see you mother."

"I'm glad to see you too. Have you seen Severus lately?"

"I have, he seems well."

"He has done much for us."

"He has reason enough to," Draco agreed, smiling knowingly at his mother.

"Would you like to see your present now?" Narcissa asked teasingly.

"But it's not Christmas yet."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well OK then."

"Close your eyes."

Draco screwed his eyes shut and heard something loud appear.

"Open your eyes," Narcissa said from next to him.

Draco opened his eyes and saw a beautiful grand piano next to the window.

"Mother," Draco said, awestruck by the beauty of the instrument. "It's amazing."

"I knew you would be missing your music and I know that you are lonely. I thought this might help."

Draco turned to his mother. "Thank you, it's perfect."

***

Ginny caught up with Draco just as he was leaving his room.

"Draco," she called. "I'm glad I caught you before we were surrounded. I want to give you your present."

"Let's go into my room. I have your gift in my wardrobe."

Draco escorted Ginny into his room, both of them glancing up and down the corridor to check that they weren't seen by anyone of the Order.

"Your mother has been working wonders around the house. Who would have guessed that there is a charm to return the house to its former glory?" Ginny asked, looking around Draco's immaculate, large and well designed room.

Draco smirked, "Yes, who would have guessed?"

Ginny jokingly punched Draco on the arm before noticing the piano in the room.

"I'm pretty sure that this was not in the room last time I was in here," she commented, running her hands over the keys.

"Mother bought it for me,"

"How long have you been playing for?"

"About 12 years. I'll play you something if you want, just let me get your present first."

Draco walked over to his wardrobe and punched a golden box from the back,

"Happy Christmas Ginny," he said, handing her the present. Ginny pulled a small box out of her pocket. "Happy Christmas."

Ginny opened the box carefully. Inside was a beautifully cream cashmere scarf, gloves and hat set.

"They're charmed to keep you warm no matter how cold it is outside."

"Thank you. I've been looking for some but I couldn't find anything."

"Maybe you were just looking in the wrong shops. I found them in this little shop in Muggle London and charmed them for extra warmth myself."

"Muggle London? Interesting," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. "Open your present now."

Ginny bit her lip nervously as Draco opened the box. She really hoped he liked it. She had been saving up for it for a long time. Draco opened the box and looked up at her quizzically.

"It's a watch that shows you where everyone you care about is. You add the hands and it points to the relevant location. I took the liberty of adding your parents, Professor Snape and myself. It won't give away any secret locations."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how worried I have been all this time. You even added my father. I know that you don't like him – I don't blame you for that, but I do care about him. Thank you again and again."

"You're welcome. Now give me a kiss and impress me with your amazing piano playing skills."

Draco smiled and led Ginny over to the piano after tenderly kissing her. "Prepare to be completely and utterly dazzled."

They sat together on the piano bench and Draco played the most beautiful song she had ever heard. It spoke of love and of pain, of anger and despair. It told the story of Draco's life better than words ever could.

***

Ginny was in her room when she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like laughter and crying, something that wasn't usually heard in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Curious, Ginny went downstairs to investigate the cause of the noise.

Reaching the kitchen, Ginny became certain of what was happening. Gryffindor's Golden Trio was back. Smiling, she rushed in the room only to be caught in a hug by Ron.

"Ginny!" he cried, setting her down. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You always were my favourite brother."

"Hey!" George exclaimed from her right.

"Oh get over it. You know I love you too."

Ginny walked through the kitchen, laughing and joking with everyone and greeting Hermione until she reached Harry.

"Harry," she said tentatively.

He stopped talking to Kingsley and turned to face her.

"Ginny," he breathed before grabbing her and kissing her, spinning her around before finally putting her back down. Ginny touched her lips. The kiss was great but it wasn't Draco kissing her so her heart didn't skip a beat and her stomach didn't flip over. Looking up she saw Draco standing at the door, staring straight at her. He had seen everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco stared at his Godfather in shock. It had finally happened. He had known that it would happen eventually but he hadn't wanted to believe it.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm hardly a novice at this Draco, I know what I know. The Dark Lord has ordered his followers to look for us and to kill us without question if they see us."

"Merlin, every young initiate out there will be looking for us. Not to mention the older Death Eaters with a grudge against you. We're screwed."

"If you stay at HQ you'll be safe," Sev said.

"And what will you do? Stay here in this cave? Run? I won't let you do this alone. You'll die within a month and I will always blame myself. I already have Dumbledore's death on my head, I won't have yours too," Draco objected.

"Stop being such a Gryffindor! It's for the best."

"No, it's not. I'll be putting all these people at risk, my mother, Ginny. It's better if I go with you. We might even be able to help the Order."

"You know I don't want you with me on this. I know you can fight Draco, I've seen you when you actually duel for real. That's not the issue here. With more people we'll need more space, more food, and more water. Not to mention the risk if one of us gets caught," Sev resonated.

"I'm going with you no matter what you say. I owe these people so much; I don't want to be in their debt forever. Besides, I need to get the Malfoy name back to its former virtue and status. I have to fix the mess my father made. Let me do this Sev."

Severus sighed and looked away. When he looked back up at Draco he looked weary but resigned.

"OK."

***

Draco had finished packing his bag of clothes and necessities and was now preparing for what was definitely going to be the hardest part of learning.

He walked out of his room and into the corridor where the girls were staying. He knocked on Ginny and Hermione's door and hoped that she would be in her room, rather than downstairs. There was no answer at the door so he opened it and looked inside the room – empty. He frowned; she must be in the library. He went in that direction, hoping she would be alone or with someone who didn't entirely hate him.

Entering the library, he saw that his hopes had been in vain. There was Ginny, sitting with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George. When they saw him all of the boys glared at him.

"Something you wanted Malfoy?" Ron asked menacingly.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if I could borrow Ginny for a minute," Draco replied, as politely as possible.

"No way!" Ron yelled at the same time as Ginny said, "Yeah, sure." Ron turned on Ginny, "There is no way in hell that I am letting you go off with him."

"Hey! 'Him' is standing right here and I really don't think it's your decision Weasel."

"Draco! Don't call my brother that, it's rude." Ginny scowled and the Weasley boys smirked. She whirled around to face them. "And don't you think you can dictate everything I do. You're my older brothers not my parents."

"We're just looking out for you Gin-bug," Fred whined.

"Yeah. Is it our fault that ferret-boy here is a complete arsehole and still thinks he can talk to you?"

"Boys," Ginny growled, turning red with anger over the situation. "Behave. Or else."

Harry finally spoke up at this, "Look, there's a simple way around this. Malfoy, I'm sure that whatever it is you want to say to Ginny can be said around us so just talk to her in here."

"It's private," Draco answered through gritted teeth.

"If you can't say it in front of us then we won't let you say it at all. If you won't tell us then we will simply have to assume the worst."

"Look," Draco began his voice flat as he controlled his anger and growing desperation. "I just want to talk to Ginny, it's not a crime. It won't even take that long. There's just something I have to tell her before I leave."

"Leave?" Ginny echoed and Draco realised exactly what he had accidentally let slip to the whole room.

"Oh?"

"You're leaving?"

"Good."

"Thought you never would," George and Fred said.

"Shut up already," Draco growled, finally snapping. "Yes, I'm leaving, that's all I wanted to talk to Ginny about. This entire holiday I've been getting snide comments, glares and curses. I've been nothing but polite to you. Yes, I've been cruel before but I repented and you're meant to be above all this. So yes, I'm leaving; you all got what you wanted. And who knows, maybe you'll get a chance to be really ecstatic when I never return. I apologise for wanting to say goodbye to my one friend here, my girlfriend before I go off on a mission that might well kill me for your sakes." With this Draco stormed out of the room.

Ginny was crying slightly and, with one last sob and a glare thrown at her brothers, she ran out of the room after Draco.

"Since when were they dating?" Ron asked in a stupid and rather confused voice.

Hermione slapped him around the head. "Could you be any more oblivious? It's been obvious from the start. That's not the point. The point is that your baby sister and my friend is upset because her boyfriend and out old school enemy is going off in a crazy attempt to help us all and will probably die!" She stood up and put her book on ancient civilisations away. "Honestly, sometimes Ron, you amaze me!" She sighed. "Boys!" She left the room after Ginny.

"Do you have any clue what she's talking about, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry was standing numbly at the door, a desolate look on his face. "You know something Ron? I think I do. For once, I think I understand."


	25. Chapter 25

Draco checked his room one last time before taking his bag and leaving, shutting the door firmly behind him. He continued down the stairs until he reached the front door where his mother and Ginny were waiting for him.

"I'll write you both, I swear, and I have my watch so I'll know if anything happens. Be safe," Draco reassured them hurriedly.

"We're the ones that should be telling you to be safe," Ginny said, he voice thick with unshed tears.

"Remember to eat, don't let your godfather get you into any dangerous situations and make sure that you stay warm. You know how easily you get ill," Narcissa ordered, letting her emotions show on her face in a rare occurrence.

"I will Mother. Sev and I will look after each other. This will be over soon and when it is we'll move back to the Manor. All three of us. I swear to you that we will all survive this war and everything that comes after it."

"You talk like a Gryffindor – optimistic and idealistic."

"I speak like a Slytherin. Willing to do whatever I must to live as I want to."

Narcissa smiled slightly. "I'll leave you two to say goodbye now. I love you." She kissed his cheek and speedily moved up the stairs.

Draco turned to Ginny.

"I'll miss you," Ginny said.

"No you won't. You'll be busy at Hogwarts. You're Head Girl and you'll have your work and your friends. I will definitely miss you though. The only company I'm going to be having is Sev. He isn't exactly a master conversationalist."

"I _will_ miss you. Who will annoy me with their long showers if you aren't there? And who will kiss me goodnight and tell me to dream about them?"

"No one, hopefully. If you take up with some Gryffindor boy when I'm gone I will be very upset."

"Gryffindors aren't really my type," Ginny answered, smiling and tugging him towards her by the collar of his polo shirt. "I like bad boys." She kissed him firmly on the lips, their tongues battling desperately as they tried to prolong the moment.

When they finally broke apart Draco said breathlessly, "I'm going to miss those."

"Yeah, me too."

"How about one more for the road?"

Ginny smiled and they kissed until someone cleared their throat from behind them. Turning, they saw Harry standing at the kitchen door.

"I better go," Draco whispered against Ginny's mouth.

"Bye."

With this Draco walked out of 12 Grimauld Place, slipping on his ring as he went through the door and disappearing.

Ginny turned to face Harry. "Maybe we should talk," she suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

***

Harry and Ginny faced each other on his bed.

"So, you and Malfoy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since Percy. Well maybe even before that."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked hurt.

"How could I? How could I tell anyone? You all hate him. You wouldn't even have given us a chance."

"If it made you happy I would have tried."

"Would you really? Because Draco does make me happy. Happier than I thought I could be after everything that happened with Tom. I just want a chance to see if we can be this happy together forever or whether it's just the fact that we are in a war and both alone in our own ways. Will you let me have that chance Harry?"

"I don't see what else I can do. I still love you Ginny but I can see you clearly don't feel that way about me."

"I tried Harry, I really did, but you can't choose who you love. If I could have, it would have been you."

"I'll let you go for now Ginny; it's all I can do. Maybe you'll change your mind later or maybe you won't but I can't do anything."

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and stood up. "You'll always be my first love, Harry, but eventually we all have to move on."

***

Ginny's parents saw her off at Kings Cross Station on the day when she had to go back to school. Passing the strategically placed Aurors, Ginny walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and onto platform 9 ¾.

She got on the train and made her way to the Heads' compartment to stow away her trunk before going to find her friends. She had a feeling this was only the start of a very long school year.

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their last few days at HQ in the library, trying to find anything they could that would help them on their quest. The day that they left was miserable in every sense of the word, it was raining and both the faces of the Order members and the Trio were bleak.

"Keep fighting, if I have any say in the matter this will all be over soon," Harry said, unknowingly echoing the sentiments of his childhood enemy.

Molly Weasley smiled slightly at this. "If only everyone had your attitude Harry. We just need to keep on trying and eventually things will turn out fine."

The trio smiled at this, and at Mad Eye's grumbling that it was _not _true from the corner of the room, and each embraced Molly in turn.

"We should leave now, got places to be and things to do and if we don't leave now we never will," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry nodded and after everyone said goodbye they left.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. My beta got married so there was a bit of confusion about what was going on. The next few chapters will be updated pretty regularly though. Thanks for continuing to read and review**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you reached Hogwarts safely. I'm writing just as I promised. Not much is happening here. We eat, sleep and occasionally move to another hiding place. The conversation is stimulating but infrequent and I long for the comfort of home, Hogwarts or even HQ. I've had a lot of time to think and I miss you, more than you can imagine._

_Write back,_

_Draco._

_P.S. the owl will know where to find me._

Dear Draco,

I'm so glad you've written - it's been a whole week already. I arrived here safely and had a very dull train ride. The teachers have all started giving us lots of work again and I miss your presence while I work in the common room. I know you are probably interested in how Blaise has been fairing without you here. He's fine and has been spending most of the time with me and the rest of my friends. He's worried about you, we both are. Tell me what you have been thinking about or just anything about yourself.

I miss you.

Ginny x

_Dear Ginny,_

_Although I'm sure that it will not possibly interest you I will, as requested, tell you something about my life._

_As a child, my father always gave me anything I wanted as long as I did whatever he wanted. So, as all children would, I did everything he asked, which was never much. And I was given toys and brooms and robes and everything that any child could possibly desire. And I was, in a way, happy. Then I started Hogwarts and I began to have a mind of my own and I learnt exactly what my father would do to me if I did not please him and I never could. I'm not the perfect Malfoy heir he wanted. I have a heart._

_And that's the story of my life, it's how I became the person I am today. I have to go now; we're on the move again. I miss you._

_Draco_

Draco,

Thank you for telling me about your life. It's helping me to understand you slightly better. Though I am sure you do not want to know about the lives of my family, I feel that I should tell you about my life before Hogwarts. Feel free to skip the next paragraph if you want.

My childhood was simple. I had nothing to worry about. My parents loved me unconditionally and I have six big brothers who would protect me from everything. We were poor and I didn't have many new things but I didn't care that much because it was rare that I spent time with people who had more money than me and if anyone said anything I knew Fred, George and Ron would get them. And then everyone went away. Bill went to Egypt; Charlie to Romania, Percy, Ron and the twins went to Hogwarts. And I was left alone. I spent a lot of time with my mum that year, she started teaching me to cook, knit and clean. I loved her so much but sometimes I just wanted to go out and have funny like any other chid. Then Ron got back from Hogwarts and he didn't want to spend time with me anymore. He only cared about Harry, and Hermione I guess but I never noticed that. So I made myself care about Harry, despite never having met him. I had such a huge crush on him it was unbelievable. Everything I did around him was so embarrassing, I knew there was no way he could possibly like me. Ever. And then I got to Hogwarts and things only got worse. I wasn't used to meeting new people and I didn't make any friends and everyone teased me about Harry, especially you. And then I started writing in the diary and everything went downhill. But I'm sure you already know about that.

Reminiscing has depressed me so I'm going to go to the kitchens to ask for some ice cream.

Write back.

Ginny x

_Dear Ginny, _

_What happened next?_

_Missing you, _

_Draco_

Draco,

You really don't what happened to me during my first year at Hogwarts, do you? I would have thought your father had boasted about it for weeks. I don't want to hurt you with this knowledge but you deserve to know the truth. Need to if you ever expect my parents to let us be together.

At the end of the summer before my first year, our fathers got into a fight in a book store. But your father did more than just shout and scream, he slipped a small diary in amongst my books. A diary of a 17 year old boy called Tom Marlovo Riddle – Lord Voldemort, although I didn't know it at the time. I wrote everything in the diary, told it all my secret longings and then it started writing back. As I wrote more I started experiencing black outs, waking up with blood on my hands at times and strange memories that weren't mine. So I decided to get rid of the diary. I threw it down a loo in Moaning Myrtle's toilets. Only somehow, Harry found it. I was scared that Tom would tell Harry that it was me all along so I stole the diary from his room.

I started writing in the diary again. Pleading with Tom too tell me what he had told Harry but he wouldn't, no matter how many times I asked. And I found myself becoming less and less myself and more him. And the attacks kept happening. And then everything went black. I was floating in this place where he was the only one I could see or find. I was totally lost. And then I woke up in the Chamber only to see Harry dying beside me. Fawkes saved him, thank Merlin, and I've forever been indebted to Harry. I really did think I loved him but I didn't. I couldn't have – I didn't know him.

So there's my sob story. It's probably not what you were expecting and I'm sorry for that. Sorry for keeping it from you for so long too, I honestly thought that you knew.

I understand if you're angry but please write back,

Ginny x

_Ginny,_

_I'm angry but not at you. I'm angry at the monster that did this to you, who destroyed your innocence like that. I've known for a long time that my father was a monster but this confirms it. How you can look upon the face of the man who did this to you's son and not be revolted I cannot understand. I guess it's a good thing you can._

_I'm sorry. I would give a thousand worlds if only I could change what happened to you. I suppose, though, that if it had never happened you would never have understood enough about my way of life to give me a chance. Once again I find myself owing someone I hate about something I care about._

_Forgive me for my father's sins._

_Draco._

Draco,

There is nothing to forgive. You are not your father. His sins are not yours to share. I would love you no matter who your father is or what he has done.

Forever,

Ginny

_Ginny,_

_I love you too._

_Draco_


	27. Chapter 27

Harry arrived at Hogwarts in the dead of night. Secrecy was important and over the last few months Harry had learned that Moody's shout of 'constant vigilance' was some of the best advice he had ever been given. He was at the castle for two reasons. The first was to see McGonagall about the Horcruxes and the second was to see Ginny. He knew that she had had a brief fling with Draco but he hoped that was over now Draco was gone.

But before he could talk to Ginny he had to get to the headmistress. Throwing his Invisibility Cloak over himself, Harry ran at full speed towards the castle doors, watching out of the corners of his eyes fir any suspicious movements or shadows and clutching his wand. Reaching the doors, Harry moved slightly to the right and entered the secret passage into the school via a tunnel. The tunnel brought Harry to the corridor the kitchens were on so Harry had to sneak upstairs to McGonagall's office.

Eventually he reached the gargoyle and uncovered himself.

"Let me in. It's important," Harry muttered.

"I won't let you in without proof that you are who you claim to be. Look into my eyes and I will see who you really are. Come closer," the gargoyle intoned.

Harry stepped closer and looked into the gargoyle's eyes. For a moment harry saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

"You may pass."

Harry stepped back as the gargoyle suddenly began to move around and then leapt onto the revolving stairs.

Entering the office Harry smiled to see the professor dressed in a tartan robe. He stepped forwards and greeted her.

"Hello Harry. Is it done or are you just here for a visit?"

"Just here for a visit. I need some of Madame Prince's books as soon as possible."

"That should be fine. Just give me a list of the books you need and I will have them to you by the end of tomorrow or perhaps it should be today by now. I imagine that Hermione is waiting impatiently to get those books you desire."

"Yes, she is actually. She practically forced me out of camp this morning." Harry laughed.

"You know what she's like," McGonagall said fondly. "A complete overachiever; one of my best students ever."

"I'll wait around here until tonight if that's ok with you."

"It's fine. Take Draco's old room. It has its own bathroom and direct floo access with the kitchen and my office."

"Thank you, you're being a great help to us all, you always have been to all of your students. Here's the list, as given to me by Mione. I hope you can find all the books."

"I'm sure Madame Price knows exactly where they all are. I'll see you after supper with the books. Floo to my office. Goodnight Harry. The password to the Heads' rooms is 'Weasley'."

"Goodnight professor."

Harry entered the Heads' rooms with his invisibility cloak on, heading straight for the Head Boy's room. He was exhausted and although he did want to see Ginny he would be at Hogwarts all day and he could speak to her later. Smiling at the sight of the huge four poster bed, even if it was mainly green and silver, he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He was awoken the next morning by the sound of a shower. The noise was abrupt and at first Harry couldn't remember where he was. The realisation came to him in a flash and he sprung out of bed to investigate who was showering in Malfoy's bathroom. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped into the bathroom only to catch sight of red hair in the shower. The girl turned to face him and screamed loudly.

"Harry Potter! Get out of my bathroom now!"

"Oh God," Harry muttered, spinning around. He had just walked in on Ginny showering.

Harry stumbled back into Draco's room to avoid impending Bat Bogey Hexes. Voldemort might kill him but he had a feeling Ginny could do a lot worse.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later fully dressed.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts, Harry? And more importantly, what were you doing IN MY BATHROOM?"

"That's _your_ bathroom?"

"Clearly."

"I thought it was Malfoy's."

"We _share_ it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought it was his. McGonagall told me to stay here," Harry told Ginny, blushing.

"Ok you twit. We're Head Boy and Head Girl; of course we share a bathroom."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. I forgive you. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Still at camp. I'm only here today for some books."

"Send them my love."

"Do I get you love?"

"Harry, we've talked about this. I'm with Draco now. I do still love you but only as a brother."

"I thought that maybe you might have changed your mind."

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm not going to. I'm in love with Draco. I have to go to lessons now. I'll see you before you leave this evening. Bye Harry."

Ginny left the room, smiling sadly.

"Bye," Harry said once the door had closed behind her. "I'm sorry too."


	28. Chapter 28

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come before knocking on the door of 12 Grimauld Place. At first, it did not seem as though anyone was going to open the door and so, half relieved and half dismayed, Draco turned to go. He was about to start down the path to the street when he heard the door open from behind him.

"Draco?" Molly Weasley's voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

Draco turned and smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

"I'm here to help."

Molly looked confused but nevertheless hurried Draco into the house and out of the cold winter air.

"I like what you've done with the place," Draco remarked, smirking.

"I think you mean that you like what your mother has done."

"No, it's nicer than it used to be when it was simply the Black residence."

"I suppose you would know, you're the one who has been here when Mrs Black was still alive, something you neglected to tell the Order," Molly remarked shrewdly.

"Well I have a lot to tell you now. My Godfather and I have been busy whilst in hiding and have managed to gather a large amount of information for your side."

Molly's eyes went wide. "You had better see Remus then; he's in charge of intelligence. Come on, I'll take you to him. And don't forget to get yourself some more food before you leave again, you're looking thin."

Once Draco had told Remus everything that he knew about the latest Death Eater plots, he sat in silence and waited for Remus to process it.

"This is huge."

"It's not that much, nothing that will actually stop the war but hopefully this will at least save somebody."

"Draco," Remus said seriously, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "This information is going to help a lot of people. Thank you."

"Well, I do what I can."

Remus returned to his seat behind the desk in his office and leant back in his chair.

"So what do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want anything?" Draco asked, widening his eyes innocently.

"You're a Slytherin; you wouldn't do anything this dangerous without a reason. What do you get out of spying on Death Eaters?"

"Other than the war ending and the bounty that is currently on my head removed? Well, for one thing, I wouldn't mind immunity for me and my Godfather after the war is over – due to all of the things we have done for your side, obviously."

"Obviously," Remus agreed disgust in his voice. "Anyone else you want to let off for their crimes? Your father? Maybe your aunt? How about Voldemort?"

"Stop complaining. I'm not asking for much and you know it. Severus and I have done a lot for you already and are only planning on doing more. We _are_ putting our lives in danger here, the Death Eaters _do_ want to _kill_ us, perhaps you didn't realise that is why we've been living in caves since the start of the year."

"I get your point but Snape has killed people, he killed Dumbledore."

"You're a werewolf Remus. Are you honestly telling me you have never hurt someone by accident and then regretted it when you woke up and realised what you had done?"

"That's different. I didn't choose to be a werewolf."

"And I didn't choose to be a Death Eater or a Malfoy. All I want is a chance in life," Draco said in a low voice."

Remus sighed, rubbing his temples in small circles. "I can see your point Draco and I'm sure that the Ministry won't really have a problem with letting you go free but there is a difference with Snape."

"I'm not letting you through the only true father I have ever had in jail because he made a mistake as a teenager and got stuck in a situation that he couldn't get out of. He's a good man and I won't see him rot in jail for the rest of his life because he was so angry and so bitter that he picked the wrong side in a war that he had no idea about."

"All I can do is try," Remus said quietly, his eyes soft as he looked at Draco. It was clear that Draco loved Snape and there was no way that Snape could have earned such devotion if he wasn't a good man.

Draco sighed. "Just promise that you will try, that's all I can really ask from you. I better get going. I'll contact you when I next have news."

"Ok, feel free to have a shower and eat first."

Draco nodded and stood up to move to the door.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Blaise Zabini had one last thing to do before he left Hogwarts. He had already sent all of his belongings, except from the few he would be taking with him, to Gringotts for them to be stored in his personal vault. He had informed his girlfriend and the headmistress of his plans for departure and was now going to see Ginny to tell her he was leaving.

Blaise had realised that there was nothing he could do at Hogwarts. The teachers were only trying to protect the students but seemed to believe that the only way to do this was to shield them from the things that were happening in the outside world. Despite this, all the students knew what was happening. Many of the students received the Daily Prophet and were regaled with stories of horror and violence every day. Word spread quickly in Hogwarts, just as it always had, and no news was kept secret for long.

As the pupils had discovered more about what was happening in the outside world, they had looked for someone to blame and their hostile gazes had fallen upon the usual targets of suspicion, the Slytherins. Desperate to protect themselves, the remaining snakes had formed a closed group, excluding Blaise. As a Slytherin he was a target for any angry student and, now that Draco was gone, he had no one to watch his back.

So he had written to his old Head of House to find out if there was anything he could do to help the war effort and Snape had written back inviting Blaise to join him and Draco as they attempted to spy on Death Eater meetings and glean information for the Order. He had accepted the offer. He was due to leave this evening during dinner so as not to attract attention and just had one hour to say his goodbyes.

Blaise entered the Heads' common room using the password Draco had given him and found Ginny working at her desk.

"Ginny, can I speak to you quickly before dinner?" Blaise asked.

"Sure," Ginny answered, "what's up?"

Blaise sat down next to her. "Well, it's like this..."


	29. Chapter 29

Ginny was working in the Heads' common room when there was a knocking at the portrait hole. Sighing at the inconvenience of being disturbed while trying to work, Ginny went to the portrait. Opening it, her frustrated immediately evaporated. It was Luna and she looked absolutely awful. Ginny was used to seeing Luna looking happy or just simply dazed but the Luna standing before her now was something completely different. There were fresh tear tracks down her face and her hair looked lank. Even her bright blue eyes didn't seem as bright as they usually did.

"Can I come in?" Luna asked her voice so quiet Ginny had to strain to hear it.

"Sure, come in and talk to me. What's wrong? Is it something to do with your father? Or maybe something else? Is someone hurt?"

"Not yet," Luna choked out, "but I think that they might be soon."

"Who is it? If they're in danger then it's important you tell me. It probably isn't as bad as you think it is now."

"It is! It is!"

"Just tell me what it is about."

"Do you promise not to say anything? Not to _anyone_."

"I swear I will keep it a secret it as long as doing so won't cause anyone else serious harm."

"Okay then. It's...well it's..."

"Just say it, I'm here for you."

"It's Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini? I swear you don't even know Blaise."

"Yes, well, I do and I'm worried about him. He's left and it's going to be dangerous."

"I know he left, he told me. I can't deny the danger but I can say that it's as dangerous for him wherever he goes. At least this way he will be with people he trusts that actually know what they are doing."

"How do you know all this?" Luna asked, shocked.

"I can't tell you, not unless you at least tell me why you want to know. Why would you care about Blaise?"

"We are sort of dating."

"You are? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were keeping it a secret. Besides, you were distracted, I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been any bother, you should know that. Tell me about it now. I clearly haven't been a good friend lately."

"Well, he started hanging around with us because he obviously couldn't spend time with the Slytherins, what few of them there are, after his dramatic entrance and everything connected to it. You probably didn't notice because you were always in here. And then he asked me to the Ball and we danced and it was really fun and we kissed goodnight. We've been out a couple of other times to Hogsmeade and he came home with me at Christmas since he couldn't go home. Anyway, we've been spending all out time together and I really care about him and now he's gone and I think I might possibly be pregnant and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you haven't been the only one keeping secrets from your friends. Draco and I have been dating; we've been trying to keep it a secret from my family and the Death Eaters. My family does sort of know now though, or at least some of my brothers know. They overheard part of a conversation between us and should have been able to guess. That's how I knew that Blaise is gone; he's gone to stay with Draco. I've been worried about them too but they are with Snape and Draco has written to me loads. I'm sure we would know if something was wrong. And did you say pregnant?"

"Yeah, I know, I really hope not. I would rather nothing happen but I'm sure I would know too. I'm just worried that if something did happen no one would be able to find them. What if they have hidden themselves too well? It's why I've been wearing these mandrake earrings, they bring luck to lovers."

"Let's get back to this pregnant thing? Have you done a test?"

"I'm scared to. What do I do if I am pregnant? I love Blaise but I'm only seventeen. I'm kind of hoping its just stress."

"Come on, let's get some food and chat some more and take that test. Somehow, we'll survive together."

"We will. I'm sure of it."

Luna and Ginny smiled at each other and walked out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco and Severus' evening meal was disturbed by a thud and a cut off curse as Blaise landed by the entrance to the cave, in the pouring rain. Draco laughed.

"Sorry about that mate," Draco said, still snickering. "The ring is set to place the wearer five meters away and unfortunately we're surrounded by rocks in all other directions."

"So why couldn't you have picked another cave?" Blaise growled.

"It's raining outside."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Blaise said, glared at Draco.

"Boys, act your age. Was your trip here okay, Blaise? Do you think anyone followed you?"

"I thought I had a tail at first but I lost them somewhere in the Pennines."

"Good," Severus said, "come join us by the fire and dry out."

Blaise sighed in relief as he sat down. "I've bought more food and bedding for you. I thought you might be running short."

Draco groaned, "I love you Blaise, I actually do. You know how easily I turn blue."

Blaise laughed, "I bet you're sorry you laughed at me now."

"No. Not really."

Blaise lunged at Draco from across the fire and they all laughed as his robes started sizzling over the fire and he fell backwards.

Ginny was laughing as she and Luna crossed he great hall on the way to the library. Luna had been telling her about her father's latest attempts to defeat Voldemort by publishing ludicrous stories about him in the Quibbler. Although Ginny had never known before, Xenophilius Lovegood had been a member of the last Order; the only reason that he hadn't rejoined the Order was that Luna's mother had died and he couldn't bear the thought of Luna being left an orphan. Despite all appearances, Luna wasn't clueless when it came to the real world. Yes, she believed in some creatures that probably didn't exist but as the daughter of a newspaper editor and owner she actually did know everything that was going on, even things that should be a secret. And, unlike everyone in the order, she was willing to talk to Ginny about the war.

They were currently discussing Fred and George's new products – stealth fake noses. Although they did sound rather stupid they were actually very helpful. The noses worked as a disillusionment charm but would only work if your purpose was to hide from someone in black robes. People were using them all over the country to hide from Death Eaters. The girls were trying to find a way in which the noses could be used by the Death Eaters when someone came up from behind Ginny and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Ginny looked at the hands covering her eyes. "Do you have red hair and freckles?"

Ron laughed behind her. "I do."

Ginny smiled, her eyes still covered. "It's good to see you Ron, or hear you anyway."

Turning, Ginny hugged her brother and his two friends. "So what are you three doing at Hogwarts?"

"We're here to see Flitwick and Professor Vector. We need some help finding the final object we need."

"You've found the others? All of them?" Ginny asked with surprise, steering the Trio and Luna to her apartments.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "But we are having some problems decoding a passage on the whereabouts of the last one."

"When you have decoded it, you should ask Draco for help."

"He's a Death Eater!" cried Ron.

"He had no choice! He only wants to help."

"Yeah, he wants to help himself," Harry scoffed.

"You don't know him, Harry. You've never given him a chance."

"He doesn't deserve a chance. Think of all the people he has hurt."

"Oh don't be so naive Harry. You really think that no one has ever been hurt by anyone on our side or even you."

"No one that didn't deserve it."

"You have to see everything in black and white Harry and you can never, ever see the big picture. There are innocent people out there who are hurt by your actions every day, whether, you realise it or not. Grow up and see that not everything is about you."

"That's strange because it sure as hell seems as though everything that has happened in this war is."

"Bullshit! You know and I know that are so many other people involved here. Stop trying to make people pity you Harry, it's not going to work on me. So you had a tough childhood and your parents died? Boo hoo. A lot of other people are in a lot shittier situations than you. At least you have people around who care for you. Some people have never had that – Draco for instance. The only people in his life who have ever cared about him other than me are his mother and Snape and even they didn't do anything to stop him from being cruelly manipulated throughout his life. Everywhere he goes he is treated with hate and suspicion and he has done _nothing_ to deserve it!"

"He resulted in Dubledore's death!"

"But he didn't kill him and the only other choice he had was let his entire family die."

"Dumbledore would have protected him."

"And he was supposed to know that? When had anyone at this school ever give him reason to believe that?"

Harry spluttered as he tried to think of a good argument.

Ginny sighed, "I don't want to argue with you Harry, just give Draco a chance to prove that he is a good person. I'm going to go study, I'll see you later."

Ginny turned sadly and muttered the password to the portrait to her common room, leaving the Trio and Luna behind.


	31. Chapter 31

If there was one thing that all the Weasley siblings had in common (excluding their red hair and freckles) it was their pig-headed stubbornness. Stubbornness is the type of characteristic that is used as both an insult and a compliment, although it was usually called 'determination' if it was the latter. Ginny was one of the stubbornest of all the Weasley children; she had had to be growing up as the youngest and only female child. If Ginny wanted something, she got it and what she wanted now was Draco. A Draco that had been forgiven and accepted as a member of the Order and society. She wanted him to be able to hold his head up high with pride again. The only way that thus could ever happen was if people could open their eyes enough to let him make a big difference. If Harry wouldn't do something, Ginny would.

Ginny knew all about the horcruxes. Despite what the Trio would like to think they weren't quite so secretive as they thought. She had found out everything they know and more besides that. She was perhaps the only one who actually knew how the horcruxes worked, both frorm first hand experience and from the extensive research she had done on the subject adter she had first heard about them.

White it was true that there was no information about them in the library anymore that didn't mean there wasn't any information in the castle. It was amazing what the Room of Requirement could pull up if asked the right thing and after a few misshapen attempts Ginny perfected the command she used to get exactly what she wanted.

She hadn't told anybody about what she knew because it hadn't been relevant to the actual search and she had been a bit put out about not being trusted enough to be told what was going on.

So, now that she had 'overheard' the location of the last horcrux, it was time to take aaction. In this particular case taking action involved taking an old ring she had received from a certain young man out of an ornate silver box and slipping it onto her finger.

The familiar navel-jerk was quick in coming and Ginny suddenly found herself in a pleasant clearing in a forest, much more pleasant than what she had seen last time she had used the ring/ scanning the trees around her, she looked for Draco. He had to be somewhere close. She lifted her lef to take a step in the direction of the treeline and froze. Mentally cursing she felt herself topple to the ground, unbalanced on only one leg.

Draco and Blaise appeared from behind two trees and, meeting over her immobile body, high-fived each other.

"She's totally going to kill you for this if it is really her," Blaise told Draco in an offhanded tone as he pulled Ginny onto her foot.

"I know. That's why I'm enjoying the amusement while it lasts. It's good to see you Ginny and I know you aren't going to appreciate it but I have to take your wand for a moment."

Ginny's thoughts immediately turned to the situation of her wand. It was tucked into the front pocket of her jeans and she could tell by the mischievious glint in Draco's eyes that he was going to take his own sweet time removing it.

Once the wand was finally out of her pocket and she was thoroughly turned on from being in such close proximity to Draco with his hand in her jeans, she was unpetrified.

"I'm going to kill you for that," she hissed at Draco.

Blaise laughed. "Oh yeah, it's definitely her."

"Well I'd hope so otherwise I'd have to ask what exactly it is you've been doing with Death Eaters when you capture them."

Draco's eyes darkened noticeably. "Nothing half as nice as what I just did to you. Sev will kill us if we don't test you. What's your patronus?"

"A horse."

"And your favourite flower?"

"Crocus."

Draco handed Ginny back her wand.

"Can you conjure your patronus quickly please."

Ginny thought about her and Draco's first kiss and cast her patronus. The horse charged around the clearing before disappearing. Ginny, who had been following its process with her eyes, looked up at Draco.

"There. Can we get to-"

She was cut off by the force of Draco's lips against her own. It had been so long since they had kissed that she could barely remember what it felt like or what he tasted like. This reminder was far from unwelcome. The kiss was passionate, making it clear that they had both missed each other incredibly in the months he had been away.

Blaise coughed and they pivoted to face him.

"I believe Ginny is here for a reason."

"Oh yes. I am. It's pretty important actually. We need to go somewhere more private and Sev should be there."

"He'll be back soon. Come on, we'll show you to the ave."

Draco took her hand and they set off.

When Snape arrived Ginny told the three of them about the horcruxes. She told them almost everything she knew, leaving out the bit about her possession by the diary and other inconsequential details. They sat in silence as they absorbed this major piece of information. Blaise was the first one to look up.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to help Harry, help all of us really. There's one last horcrux to destroy and unlike the others Voldemort will know when this fragment of soul dies. You can get to it and you can destroy it at the same time as Harry kills Voldemort."

"And what does Potter think of this plan?" Snape asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, he doesn't actually know all of it. He doesn't exactly like you or Draco and I wasn't really meant to know about this. I just think that this of all things is bigger than old school rivalries or secrets."

"Brave words Miss Weasley, spoken like a true Gryffindor, even if you aren't entirely one. I wonder if you will go through with all this though."

"Sev! I trust Ginny and know her well enough to know she will do as she says she will. Now I don;'t like Potter anymore than the next Slytherin nbut I do want this war over and a good life to get back to and if this is the only way then I'll do it. So who's in?" Draco asked.

"I'm in," Blaise said surely. "This is why I joined you two – to make a difference."

Snape looked from boy to boy before sighing and saying, "Well I guess I'm in too. Someone has to stop you boys from getting yourself killed and once again it's going to be me."

Draco rolled his eyes at this. "You can be very melodramatic sometimes. You _liked_ helping us, you always have."

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?"

"Stop arguing. I have to get back to Hogwarts. Shall I tell Harry you've agreed to destroy the last Horcrux."

"Yes, tell him we will send word when we are in position," Blaise instructed.

"Good." Ginny turned to Draco. "Draco, will you escort me back to the clearing."

"You don't need to-" Blaise started.

Draco interrupted quickly. "It would be my pleasure to."

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. They walked to the clearing in silence.

"No matter what you do, Ginny, don't get killed. I don't think I could go on if you did."

Ginny laughed humourlessly. "I'm not the one who is going to be in a dangerous position here. Take care. I want you back in one piece at the end of this."

"I promise I'll come back to you," Draco swore.

"You better. Kiss me one last time until we can see each other again. I have a feeling a lot will happen between now and then."

"It's going to take more than 'a lot' to keep me from you."

Draco kissed her once more, gently this time, both of them drawing out the kiss for as long as possible. Tears snuck out from the corners of Ginny's eyes. They finally parted and Draco brushed her kisses away with his thumb.

"Love you," Ginny whispered.

"Love you more," he replied.

"Not possible."

She smiled and kissed him softly before reactivating the portkey.

"Bye."

She disappeared and Draco was left staring into thin air.

"Goodbye."

When Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts she went to see McGonagall and the Trio and explained what she had done. At first they were angry but once she had fully explained everything they conceded that it had been a good idea.

Leaving McGonagall's office, Harry pulled her to the side slightly. She opened her mouth to protest but he just said, "Thank you Ginny and I'm sorry, for everything."

Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"You're allowed to mess up. You're one of my brothers and Merlin knows the rest of them mess up all the time."

Harry smiled at this and they walked back to the common room together.


	32. Chapter 32

Together, Blaise, Sev and Draco had found the final horcrux. It was hidden in a cave midway up one of the lesser known mountains in the Alps. With Draco's French heritage it had been reasonably easy to communicate with the locals and discover the story of 20 young people going on a ski trip twenty years ago and never returning. On learning of this all three of them had known that this was Voldemort's doing, due to the sheer number of people involved and the rumours that had sent them to search in France originally. They had decided the final horcrux was hidden in the mountains surrounding the small town. Now all they had to do was work out where.

On discovering the cave they had found a small broach gleaming in the middle of a stone table. One step closer and stalagmites had started growing very quickly and they had had to back out of the cave before they were speared through.

Draco was now charged with venturing out into the cold and sending a message to the Trio through Ginny. His method of communication was a rock transfigured into a hawk. Sending messages via patronus or owl may not have reached Scotland but the hawk was both deadly and fast, nothing would be able to stop it.

All the Slytherin trio had to do now was wait for a time and date saying when to destroy the broach. Until then, they could relax in the comfort of the local ski lodge.

Ginny received the hawk in the middle of her Transfiguration lesson. Having been prepared for the message, and being used to life at Hogwarts in general, a hawk suddenly flying in through the window did not surprise her. Or please the professor for that matter.

"It's important," Ginny explained apologetically.

The professor sighed but allowed Ginny to take the message from the hawks. Ginny quickly broke the blank seal and opened the parchment. It was vital that she get this message to the headmistress as soon as she possibly could. Which would pretty much be now.

Ginny smiled winningly up at her teacher.

"Excuse me professor," she said, as polite as she possibly could be. "May I please go see the headmistress? It's really important."

Her teacher rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it is important enough to excuse you missing my lesson."

Ginny stopped smiling, and in a very cold voice answered, "Actually, I think you'll find it is. This is a life or death situation and if you don't let me go then I will do anyway. So, may I please go to see Professor McGonagall?"

The teacher pursed her lips. "Go."

Ginny smirked, grabbed her bag and left the classroom, pausing at the door.

"Thank you for seeing sense Professor.

"Professor?" Ginny enquired gently.

Professor McGonagall looked up from the letter.

"So soon. The end's almost here, whatever that will be. I must tell Harry and then we have to prepare. Dumbledore had a plan for if this should ever happen, a battle at Hogwarts I mean. We'll alter that slightly and put it into place. You'll help of course."

"I'll do anything I can. I want this war over soon and I want it done with as few innocent lives taken as possible."

McGonagall smiled grimly. "We're in accord then. Let's ready the troops."

Dumbledore's plans were relatively simple and easy to put into place.

On the eve of the battle or, if it began before they anticipated it, as soon as the battle began everyone below sixth year would escorted out of the castle by Professor Trelawney and Filch through the tunnel that led to Honeyduke's. From there they would move to the Hog's Head in groups where Aberforth would be waiting to portkey and floo them to various places including the Ministry of Magic, the Leaky Cauldron and Xenophilius Lovegood's home. From there the students would notify the officials and have sanctuary. Trelawney and Aberforth would then gather the wizards and witches in Hogsmeade to join the battle. The teachers, DA, Order and everyone above sixth year who wanted to would stay in the castle to fight. The Aurors would hopefully come to their aid quickly but if not they had provisions in Hogwarts to last for a very long time as long as the defensive wards held. The majority of the students would be acting as snipers from inside the castle, taking down what Death Eaters they could from above. Everyone else would go out onto the grounds and fight the Death Eaters there.

If the Death Eaters got into Hogwarts there were extra wards plus the remaining students, house elves, peeves and the suits of armour to protect Hogwarts. The ghosts had wanted to help but as they were noncoporal they really couldn't aid the fight in any way other than by distracting the death eaters, which they had agreed to do.

All in all, Ginny thought it was a good plan. It covered almost all the bases and as long as nothing completely unexpected happened those inside the castle and the younger students would be safe. Ginny, of course, would be fighting outside with the rest of the DA. She could only help that everyone she cared about would survive the battle.


	33. Chapter 33

Today would be a momentous day no matter what the end result was but if Severus Snape had his way then this day would be the day that everyone had been waiting for for over a decade. Today, Voldemort would die.

Severus would do anything to atone and end this bloody war. When he had joined the Death Eaters he had been young, naive and righteous. At first he had relished his life as a Death Eater, wreaking havoc on the people who had once been so cruel to him. But then the attacks that he was sent on changed. It was a small change, the things he was charged to do remained the same but now he was being told to attack innocents, children, Muggles. Snape didn't believe in blood superiority for the simple reason that he was a Half-Blood. He knew that there were many purebloods who were stupider, less powerful and less able than him. It was for this reason that the idea of gaining power by working for a Half-Blood did not offend his ideals in any way. Killing, raping and torturing people who were defenceless did. For so many years he had been the person with no one to defend him. At home, his father had repeatedly beaten him when drunk and as his father was an alcoholic this happened far too often than anyone he told about it would like to think. Despite the fact Eileen Prince was a witch she stayed with Tobias and let him abuse Severus because she loved him. What Sev had never understood was why his own mother couldn't love _him_ more than his father. When Snape received his powers he did everything he could to learn what magic he could to protect himself and this was why he had become a Slytherin and made such a good Death Eater. His mother had been weak but he never would be.

Or at least that was what he thought before he met Lily. He loved her but she loved James and so Severus had had to be content with being friends and, later, content with not being friends at all. When Sev had found out that he had practically caused Lily to be killed, Snape had switched sides, no longer seeing what good could come from being a Death Eater and eager to protect Lily. All attempts failed and he was left alive and alone, no matter how much he wanted to be dead.

Here was his opportunity for such a thing to happen. It was time for him to destroy the final horcrux. It would be dangerous and difficult, of course, but Sev had insisted to the boys that it was he who must have this task.

Snape was very wary when approaching the cave that contained the broach. From his experience with Voldemort, Snape had learnt that he was cunning, cruel and enjoyed surprising people with painful curses. The cave opening was blocked off with a powerful shield spell.

After hours of work, Severus reached the stone table on which the broach lay. Looking at his watch, Severus waited. Soon, very soon, the battle would have begun at Hogwarts and he could complete his last act in this war and cast Avada on the broach, leaving the Dark Lord with only one fragment of soul.

It was time. At long last the battle was here. As dawn broke, Ginny stared out of Hogwarts from her tower room window. If things didn't go as planned everything she was looking at now could be destroyed. Ginny's role in this battle would be organising the sniper students on the school. She was the only DA member who would not be out on the main battlefield and at first she had been upset by this, seeing it as just another attempt to protect poor little Ginny Weasley. Eventually, after talking to Tonks about it, she realised that being given such a position was actually a privilege. She was being given responsibility for protecting the school.

The younger students were all evacuated by the end of breakfast and the older students who were not in the DA or Slytherins (the majority of which had decided not to fight, strangely enough) had begun to congregate around the Gryffindor table. Nervous chatter filled the air and the anxious air around Ginny stopped her from wanting to eat more. After finishing off her piece of toast Ginny stood up and turned to the others.

"Okay guys, let's go. I'll show you all your places. Now remember if you don't think you have a clear shot at a Death Eater don't try to hit him, you might hit someone on our side accidentally. As for what spells to use, disabling spells are best but ones that will distract are also good. This is our first stop."

Ginny paused the group and picked out the three students who would be positions here.

"Good luck."

Draco and Blaise joined the battle once it was already in full swing. They had had to travel from France overnight but wanted to help the fighters. Things weren't going well for the good guys. Voldemort had bought unexpected forces to the fray. There were Death Eaters, dementors, vampires and werewolves as well as ruthless mercenaries and dark spirits and ghouls that had been summoned from the dark forests throughout the world.

It wasn't that the Hogwarts forces were on their own; they had the aid of the centaurs and Peeves. But these creatures were not vicious creatures and did not have enough lethal powers to even the odds.

Taking a deep breath, Draco and Blaise waded into the fight, trying to help the Order as they were starting to retreat. Shooting spells around him in all directions and ducking those that were returned. He was keeping his eyes on both Harry and Voldemort, watching as they moved closer and closer to each other.

"Hello Draco," a cool voice intoned from behind him.

Draco froze. "Father, I hadn't realised you were out of jail."

"I've only been out a few days; my Master knows how good I am at duelling."

Draco turned around, eyes cold. "I'm sure I know people who are better."

"Are you including yourself in that?" Lucius mocked. "You who couldn't even kill a defenceless old man?"

"I've killed before Father, you know that. And even your oh-so-great Dark Lord could not kill Dumbledore."

"Silence."

"I'm not your slave, Father. I don't have to obey you, not anymore."

"You're still my son, my heir."

"I disown you Lucius. Now fight me or leave me, I have more important things to do than talk to you."

Lucius sneered at his son. "As you wish. Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Sectumsempra."

"Tant..."

"Stupefy."

"Crucio."

Draco dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, and stared with wide eyes as his father loomed over him.

"Goodnight Draco."

Draco closed his eyes, knowing that the only spell that he could perform to protect himself would kill his father. He just couldn't do it."

"Avada-"

In two separate countries two men with dark brown hair raised their wands at precisely 11am on that fateful Good Friday in 1997 and intoned the two curses that would end the war.

"Avada kedavra."

"Amoras totalus."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: So, last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and thanks to everyone who reviewed and particularly Bel, who was my beta. Enjoy.**

Harry woke up unaware of his surroundings. Sitting up, he rubbed his aching head. His scar was hurting more than it ever had before. He looked around him and remembered. Surrounding him was the aftermath of the battle. Ron and Hermione were embracing each other tightly, ignoring their many bruises and small cuts in the need to get close to each other. As Harry pushed himself to his feet he saw a strange sight where Voldemort has been. In the place of a body was a deformed baby's corpse. It looked much as Voldemort had before he had been reborn. Harry stumbled backwards.

"Have you seen this? It's kind of creepy," he called to the other members of the trio.

Ron came over, "Dude, that is sick."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "It is Voldemort's body."

"And thank God for that. Is everyone else okay?" Harry asked, looking around himself cautiously.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to go look yet."

Just after Hermione had said this, the doors to the entrance hall slammed open and the students poured out, Ginny leading them at the front.

"Come on," she called to the other 6th and 7th years. "Help everyone that is injured into the Great Hall so that the Healers can get to them, if they can't walk, levitate them."

The students spread out and the uninjured Order members, teachers and Aurors soon joined them in helping their comrades into the Great Hall.

It was Ginny who found Draco, lying next to the corpse of his father, clutching his left arm in pain. The connection to Voldemort through the Dark Mark had been so strong that when he had died anyone who bore it suffered intense pain as the connection abruptly severed.

Ginny pulled Draco up and into her arms.

"I was so scared when I saw Lucius standing over you. That's why I..." she looked away.

"You killed my father?" Draco said in shock.

"It was the only way to save you."

"Thank you," Draco whispered with tears in his eyes. "I love you."

"I was worried you would hate me after what I did."

"How could I? I would have done it myself if I hadn't been so scared. Besides, I could never hate you."

Ginny smiled and pulled Draco to her in a kiss. "I love you, more than anything."

Harry looked away in disgust only to see a similar embrace going on between Blaise and Luna before Luna stepped back holding her stomach and grinned at Blaise. Blaise tentatively felt the bump that was now obvious to Harry and picked Luna up, spinning her around in his arms. Her laughter resonated across the battlefield.

Of course, not everyone was as lucky as these two couples. It was Ron who found his parents, his mother bent over his father having broken down at the sight of his body. Remus Lupin was badly mauled by Fenir Greyback before killing him and Tonks levitated him to the Great Hall with a wavering wand hand.

As Harry counted the losses surrounding him he was steered into the Great Hall. Inside, Narcissa Malfoy, St Mungoes Healers and Madame Pomfrey were treating the injured from both sides.

Harry sat waiting, having insisted that he should not be a priority as his wounds were superficial. Narcissa Malfoy kept turning to look at the doors even after Malfoy had come in and sat next to Harry.

"Who's she waiting for? Your father?" Harry asked.

"He's dead and it wouldn't have been him anyway."

"Then who?"

Malfoy smirked. "Just watch."

And so Harry did until almost everyone had been treated. It was then that Snape entered the Hall and Harry remembered the part that he had played. Harry rose to thank him but Draco rested a hand on his arm.

"Watch," Draco commanded.

Narcissa Malfoy had just caught sight of Snape and, before Harry could even blink, had run up to him and kissed him. He kissed her back just as fiercely before breaking away. Guiltily, the pair glanced towards Draco who was smirking back at them.

"They thought I didn't know about them but I've known since second year," Draco explained.

Harry looked back at him in shock. "And you didn't mind?"

"Why would I? My father was a bastard."

"You know Draco, I think I may have misjudged you," Harry said, smiling.

"I sure hope so because otherwise I'd be pretty evil. You're not too bad really Potter, not that I in any way like you. I still think you're a twat," Draco replied, full-out grinning.

"That's good because I still think you're a stuck up git."

Draco laughed. "Well I'm glad we've got that sorted."


End file.
